The Power of Five COMPLETE
by SlyGriff
Summary: What if Patti Halliwell had not four but five daughters? While helping Prue clean out the attic, Paige finds something interesting. The four sisters and Leo begin the search for the fifth Charmed One. Their search leads them to Hogwarts COMPLETE
1. The Fifth One is Found

The Power of Five

Summary: What if Patti Halliwell had not four but five daughters? While helping Prue clean out the attic, Paige finds something interesting. The four sisters and Leo begin the search for the fifth Charmed One. Their search leads them to Hogwarts and straight into the war between the Light and Voldemort. Will they find their lost sister? Can the Charmed Ones help defeat Voldemort? Who knows. R/R.

Author's Note: This is an Alternate Universe. Prue never died but Paige was still found. Patti died when Paige was 12, Phoebe was 14, Piper was 17, and Prue was 19. The youngest is now 17 or 18. Prue was already in college when Patti died.

Prologue

"Why couldn't Phoebe or Piper help clean? Why me?" Paige Matthews mumbled as she carried a box over to her oldest sister Prue Halliwell.

"Well, Piper had to do inventory at P3 and Phoebe had to turn in something at the paper. So, that leaves you and me." Prue said with a smile.

Paige frowned as she once more began going through boxes. She removed the lid of the box she was carrying and started going through the papers and pictures. She paused only to ask Prue if something was to be kept or thrown away. At the very bottom Paige found an envelope that was sealed.

"I wonder what this is?" Paige asked.

"What?" Prue asked as she tossed an empty box in the corner.

"This envelope. It's sealed but has no name on it, no seal, no nothing." Paige answered as she held up the envelope.

" Hmmm. Let's go downstairs and open it." Prue said.

The two grabbed the trash bags and headed downstairs. Paige sat the envelope on the counter as she and Prue went outside to throw away the trash. They re-entered the house, got some tea and sat at the table. Paige opened the envelope.

"Oh my god!" she gasped.

"What? Paige what is it?" Prue asked.

All Paige could do was hand over the paper she held. Prue snatched it from her and read it. Prue reread the paper four times.

"Prue! Paige! We're home!" Piper Wyatt-Halliwell called out.

"How did cleaning the attic go?" Phoebe Halliwell asked as she and Piper entered the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"Did you know mom had a fifth daughter?" Paige asked.

"What!" cried Piper and Phoebe.

"Yeah. Paige found this in the attic. It's an adoption certificate." Prue said.

"You…you mean we have a fifth sister out there?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. It says here she was born one year before mom died. Paige would have been 11 or 12. That means she would be about 17 or 18 now." Prue answered.

"Leo! Leo get down here!" Piper cried.

A second later a flash of blue and white light appeared. When the light faded, their Whitelighter and Piper's husband Leo, stood before them.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Did you know about this?" Paige asked as she gave him the document.

Leo quickly read the paper. The girl's grandmother, Penelope Halliwell, had told him about the fifth daughter. All he knew about the child was her name.

"Yes. Grams told me 6months before she died. I was sworn to secrecy." Leo answered.

"Why didn't Grams of even mom tell us?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, this isn't any different than me. You three had no idea I even existed." Paige added.

"Paige is right. There had to be a good reason why your mom gave your youngest sister up." Leo said.

"I wish we knew why." Piper said.

The kitchen was then filled with a soft gold and white light and when it faded two people stood before the Charmed Ones and Leo.

"I know I should have told you." Patricia Halliwell said.

"Mom? Grams? Why did you hid her? We know why you gave up Paige, but why this one?" Piper asked.

"well, like Paige, she is your half sister. Her father is a Wizard. I met him first at Hogwarts. It wasn't until two years before I died that saw him again." Patti answered.

"So, you had a one-night-stand?" Prue asked.

"No. We wanted to be together but couldn't. I gave up my fifth daughter for three reasons. One, her father is a werewolf. Now, before you four say anything, not all werewolves are evil. Remus Lupin is the sweetest Wizard there is.

"The second reason is she is the last of the Halliwell line. At least for the moment. And finally, she has all the powers you have. Even Paige's. She is the strongest Halliwell to ever be born." Patti explained to her daughters.

The four were in shock. In the last two hours they found out they had a fifth sister, her father was a werewolf, she had all their powers and was the strongest Halliwell ever.

"Does…does this Remus Lupin know? I mean does he have her?" Phoebe asked.

"No. I mean, Remus knew about her, but him and Patti agreed to give her up for adoption. She would be safer that way." Grams answered.

"Is she a werewolf too?" Paige asked.

"No. A person can only become a werewolf if they are bit by one." Leo answered.

"Girls, it's time that you four found your sister and bring her home. Or at least make her aware of her destiny as a Charmed One." Grams said.

"Where do we even start?" Prue asked.

"Well, her name is Hermione. The people who adopted her have kept her name. Where they live now, I have no idea. You four have to find here." Patti answered.

"Wow, you broke the whole names starting with 'P' thing. Shame on you mom." Phoebe said sarcastically.

"You always were a smart alec Phoebe. We have to go now. Be careful and please find Hermione. Be safe my darlings." Grams said.

The four sisters nodded. They each waved as their mother and grandmother vanished from sight. Everyone moved into the living room.

"Leo, as a Charmed One, you would be her Whitelighter too right?" Piper asked.

"Yes. It will take some time, but I'll go over my charges and see if I have any named Hermione." Leo answered.

"all right. You better get started. We'll start going through records and things down here." Prue said.

Leo nodded and orbed away.

"I'll go to my old office. Maybe I can find something. After all, Gary down there still owes me a favor or too." Paige said with a grin.

"All right. We'll start here at the manor. Call us if you find anything Paige." Piper said.

Paige nodded as she grabbed her keys, purse and hurried out of the manor. And so the four sisters and Leo began their search for the fifth Charmed one, hoping to find her at last.

T.B.C


	2. Explainations Part 1

The Power of Five

Summary: What if Patti Halliwell had not four but five daughters? While helping Prue clean out the attic, Paige finds something interesting. The four sisters and Leo begin the search for the fifth Charmed One. Their search leads them to Hogwarts and straight into the war between the Light and Voldemort. Will they find their lost sister? Can the Charmed Ones help defeat Voldemort? Who knows. R/R.

Author's Note: This is an Alternate Universe. Prue never died but Paige was still found. Patti died when Paige was 12, Phoebe was 14, Piper was 17, and Prue was 19. The youngest is now 17 or 18. Prue was already in college when Patti died.

Chapter 2- Explanations Part 1

Hermione walked with Ron as they lead the first year Gryffindors up to Gryffindor Tower. The whole time Hermione was debating whether or not to tell her friends about the Halliwells or not.

"Mione, you all right? I mean you've been quiet ever since we left the Great Hall." Ron asked.

"Huh? I'm sorry. I've just got a lot of things on my mind." Hermione answered.

Finally they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" Fat Lady asked.

"Flying Whiz Bang." Ron answered.

Ron lead them in and Hermione brought up the rear. Ron had really matured in the last two years. Sure he and Harry still got into trouble, but he had grown up quite a bit from the boy she met on their first train ride.

"Boys dorms are upstairs and to you left. Girls, the same on your right. All of your things are already there." Ron said.

One by one the first years disappeared into the dorms. Finally Ron and Hermione were alone. They sat in their usual chairs and waited for Harry and Ginny.

"Are you sure nothing's wrong? You look like you've been trying to decide something." Ron said.

"It's just something my parents told me earlier this week." Hermione said.

Just then Harry and Ginny entered the common room.

"Sorry, we got held up by Hagrid. He wants us to come see him this weekend." Ginny said.

"It's all right. I was just about to tell Ron why I've been so quiet tonight." Hermione said.

Just outside the gates, Leo, Piper, Prue, Phoebe, and Paige appeared.

"That's Hogwarts?" Phoebe asked in awe.

"Yep. Come on. Let's go find Professor Dumbledore. He can help us." Leo answered.

The five entered the grounds and began to make their way to the castle. Fine minutes later they were standing in the main hall.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked.

They all turned and found Severus standing behind them.

"Um, yeah. We're looking for Professor Dumbledore. We need his help." Paige answered.

"And who are you?" Severus asked as he eyed them suspiciously.

"I'm Leo. This is Piper, Prue, Phoebe Halliwell and their sister Paige Matthews." Leo answered.

"Did you say Halliwell?" Severus asked.

"That's right." Prue answered.

"Come with me." Severus said.

Severus quickly led them to Albus's office. He knew Remus was there asking Albus if he should tell Hermione the truth.

"Wait here." Severus instructed as they reached the door.

Severus entered the office. Albus and Remus turned to face him.

"Remus, Albus, it seems Pattie's daughters and their Whitelighter are here. They're waiting outside." Severus said.

"I see. Remus, I think it best to hear what they have to say. Then you can tell Hermione." Albus advised.

Remus nodded. Albus waved his hand and his office door opened. Albus smiled warmly as the Charmed Ones and Leo entered the office.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of the school. You've already met our Potions Master, Severus Snape. And this is Remus Lupin, our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor." Albus greeted.

"You're Remus Lupin?" Prue asked.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to finally meet the four of you at last." Remus answered.

"I'm sorry. I'm Piper, this Prue, Phoebe, Paige and Leo." Piper introduced.

"Professor, we're here to find Patricia's daughter Hermione." Leo said.

"I figured. I was speaking with Remus about her. I think it best to hear what you know then Remus, Severus, and I can fill in the rest." Albus replied.

"All right. A few days ago Paige and I were cleaning the attic at the Manor. She found an envelope that contained Hermione's adoption and birth certificates. It was Paige that found out who had adopted her and Leo told us where she was.

"Our mom and grandmother appeared and told us we had to find Hermione and at least tell her of her destiny. Mom also said Hermione has all of our powers, including Paige's Whitelighter abilities. She also told us Remus Lupin was Hermione's dad and that you are a werewolf." Prue explained.

"You…you can still see Pattie?" Remus asked in shock.

"Not all the time but if we really need her she sometimes appears. Same with Grams. Phoebe answered.

"Mom said she met you first at Hogwarts. It couldn't have been when she was a student though. I mean, you're like what, the same age as Prue." Paige said.

"You're right. Pattie was the muggle studies professor my first year here. From the first time I saw her I was in love with her. It wasn't until after her divorce with Victor that I saw her again. I would say almost eighteen and a half years ago. I was in San Francisco.

"We started talking. Just catching up really. We sort of started seeing each other when I had to return to England. Six months later I received a letter telling me she was pregnant. I was so happy." Remus said.

"That's where I come in. Remus told me about Hermione. I went with him a few times to see your mother. When Hermione was born me, Remus, and Albus were there. Your grandmother had found a way to hide this from you. Just as she had with Paige." Severus added somewhat sadly.

"That night, Patricia and Remus decided it would be safer to give Hermione up. I knew of a squib husband and wife who were looking for a child. The Grangers. Patricia and Remus agreed to let them adopt Hermione. It was Severus and I who took Hermione to them.

"Six months later they returned to London. Not eight months later your grandmother wrote to me saying your mother was dead. Remus was devastated. Severus went and to Ronnie and Elizabeth about Patricia. Since then, me and Severus have been watching over your sister.

"Remus first saw her again in her third year when he became the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He wanted to tell her then but felt it best he didn't. Hermione now knows she who her real mother was but that is all. The Grangers decided it would be up to Remus and I if we told her the rest." Albus concluded.

"Umm sir. What makes you think Hermione will believe us?" Piper asked.

"Please, call me Albus. I have a pensive of the four of our memories. After Hermione is told, we will show it to her." Albus answered.

"A pensive?" Prue asked.

"It's a stone basin that holds a person's memories." Severus answered.

Everyone was silent. The Charmed Ones were absorbing everything they had been told. Remus kept staring at the sisters, well, mainly Phoebe. Severus too was watching one of the sisters. The oldest, Prue.

"Albus, when were you planning to tell Hermione?" Leo asked.

"Remus had decided to tell her next weekend. To at least give her time to adjust to her classes." Albus answered.

"I think we could wait. Don't you agree Prue?" Piper said.

"Yeah. In the mean time, what do we do?" Prue asked.

"Perhaps they could help out some of the professors." Remus suggested.

"Excellent idea. You could help by being teacher's aids." Albus replied.

"Sounds fun!" exclaimed Paige.

"Yeah. I know I'd love it." added Phoebe.

"It could help us in the future." said Piper.

"All right." Prue agreed.

"Good. You must be starving. I'll have Remus and Severus show you to your rooms. I will also have the house elves prepare you some food. It will be waiting for you." Albus said.

"Well, I have to go. If you four need me, just call." Leo said then orbed away.

"If you four will follow us, Remus and I will show you to your rooms." Severus said.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige said good night to Albus and followed Severus and Remus out of the office. They made their way up to the fourth floor. There they separated.

"Phoebe, Paige, you two come with me. Severus will take Prue and Piper." Remus said.

Phoebe and Paige followed Remus while Prue and Piper were led by Severus. The three made their way down a long corridor. Prue kept sneaking glances at Severus.

'_He's no prince charming, but he has a certain mysteriousness about him. I wonder why he seemed so sad when he was talking about mom?'_ Prue wondered.

'_She's pretty, smart and seems to have a sharp tongue. I know Pattie_ _must be proud of all of her daughters, but I'm sure she was most proud of Prue.' _ Severus thought.

"Here are your rooms. The password is Elision Fields. They belonged to your mother." Severus said.

The three entered the rooms. They looked just like the manor. Prue and Piper felt right at home. In the main room there were two covered dishes of food waiting for the two sisters. Meanwhile, Phoebe and Paige were admiring their rooms as well.

" Wow! These rooms are beautiful!" Phoebe gasped.

"Yeah they're great!" Paige added.

"I'm glad you like them. This room is used for guests. Piper and Prue are staying in your mother's old rooms. You can get there by turning left at the fork that leads here. Their password is Elision Fields." Remus said.

"Cool. So, when will we at least get to see Hermione?" Paige asked.

"In the morning at breakfast. Albus will then introduce you and say which professors you will be helping." Remus answered.

"Do we have alarms so we won't be late?" Phoebe questioned.

"A house elf will wake you up." Remus replied.

Remus then said good night and left them to eat and get settled. Remus made his way to his rooms. He poured himself a brandy and sat down to sort out his thoughts.

'_Phoebe is so beautiful. Just like her mother. Merlin's Beard! I'm starting to fall for Pattie's daughter and Hermione's sister!' _ Remus thought sadly.

"Are you going to tell me why in the world you were checking out Severus Snape?" Piper asked.

"What the hell are you talking about Piper?" Prue said.

"Oh please. I saw you checking him out. I was just wondering why?" Piper answered.

Prue sighed then turned and looked out the window.

"There's something about him Piper. True he's not a prince, but he's dark and mysterious. I'm attracted to him and don't even know why. What do I do?" Prue said.

"Just talk to him. You know, get to know him better. That's all I can think of." Piper replied.

The four Charmed Ones turned in. Meanwhile, their sister was wide awake. Hermione sat at the window and stared out over the grounds. She told her friends she was adopted, that her mother's name was Patricia and that she was in fact a pure blood. She didn't know who her real father was, but he was a wizard.

'_I wonder if I will ever know who my real father is? It's so strange. All these years here at Hogwarts I believed I was a muggle born. My whole life has been a lie.'_ Hermione thought sadly.

Slowly she climbed off the ledge and returned to her bed. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow. In her dreams she saw two women. One who looked a lot like Hermione herself. The other was an older woman. They called themselves her mother and grandmother. For the first time, Hermione Genevieve Granger Halliwell, saw her family. The Halliwells.

T.B.C


	3. Author's Note

Hey everyone! I know it's been a while since I've updated. Here's the reaseon:

My husband is leaving for Iraq in a few days. I've been spending time with him. Please forgive me for not updating. The updates will begin again next week. Thanks for everyone who has been so patient and the great reviews everyone has sent in.

Thanks for your patients.

Thanks,

Tiffany

aka

SlyGriff


	4. Explanations Part 2

The Power of Five

Summary: What if Patti Halliwell had not four but five daughters? While helping Prue clean out the attic, Paige finds something interesting. The four sisters and Leo begin the search for the fifth Charmed One. Their search leads them to Hogwarts and straight into the war between the Light and Voldemort. Will they find their lost sister? Can the Charmed Ones help defeat Voldemort? Who knows. R/R.

Author's Note: This is an Alternate Universe. Prue never died but Paige was still found. Patti died when Paige was 12, Phoebe was 14, Piper was 17, and Prue was 19. The youngest is now 17 or 18. Prue was already in college when Patti died.

Chapter 3- Explanations Part 2

The next morning Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige made their way into the Great Hall. They sat down just as the students entered. Everyone noticed the Charmed Ones at once. Albus rose to his feet.

"Good morning. I know announcements are usually made at dinner, but this is a special case. As you can see, we have four guests. I would like to introduce Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. They will be staying here for a while. During their stay they will be assisting some of our teachers.

"Prue will be helping Professor Vector in Ancient Ruins. Piper will be with Professor Snape in potions. Phoebe will be assisting Professor Lupin in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Paige will be helping Professor Sprout in herbology. Please make them feel welcomed. Thank you." Albus said then sat down.

As the students ate the Prefects handed out the class schedules. Once Hermione was seated she kept staring at the Charmed Ones.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Draco asked.

"Nothing. I just feel as if those four are familiar. I don't know why." hermione answered.

Up at the head table Prue was talking with Severus.

"So, who's Hermione?" Prue asked.

"There. The girl sitting between the blond haired boy and the dark brown haired one." Severus answered.

"Who are those she's sitting with?" Prue questioned.

"The blond is Draco Malfoy, her boyfriend and my godson. The brown haired one beside her is Harry Potter, one of her best friends. The red haired girl is Ginny Weasley, her best girl friend and Harry's girlfriend. Finally, the red haired boy is Ron Weasley, her other best friend and Ginny's brother." Severus replied.

Prue watched her sister. At that moment their eyes locked. Brown met brown. Prue smiled and so did Hermione. Prue leaned over and spoke to her sisters. Piper, Phoebe and Paige all looked at Hermione who was now talking to her friends.

"My god! She looks just like mom and Remus." Phoebe gasped.

"I know. Out of all of us, she looks the most like mom." Piper added.

After breakfast everyone headed to class. Each sister got to see first hand what a talented witch their sister was. As well as how kind. By dinner the Charmed Ones couldn't wait to speak to Hermione.

"How was your first day as teacher's aids my dear?" Minerva McGonagall asked Piper.

"I loved it. Has Severus always been so…harsh?" Piper answered.

"Oh yes. That's just how he teaches. You'll get used to it." Minerva chuckled.

"Hermione is brilliant. Mom would be proud." Phoebe said to Remus.

"Yes. Merlin knows I am so proud of her. I can't wait till this weekend when she will finally know everything." Remus said as he stared at his only daughter, his eyes filled with fatherly pride.

After dinner Hermione went with Draco to his rooms to do their homework. They sat at the table in the Head common room, their books and notes spread everywhere.

"You gonna tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?" Draco asked.

"Well, it's those four teacher's aids. All the class I had today with them, I felt like they were watching me." Hermione answered with a confused look upon her face.

Draco closed his book and moved over to her side.

"Hey, don't worry. I talked to Severus. He said these four sisters are here to help. You said they seemed familiar, maybe you're familiar to them." Draco replied.

Hermione nodded. The two made their way over to the couch. Hermione snuggled into Draco's arms.

"I missed you so much. The whole time I was in South America I wanted you with me." Draco whispered.

"I wish I could have been there." she whispered back.

As Draco held her, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a green velvet ring box. Before he left for South America, Draco had gone to talk to Ronnie. Ronnie happily gave Draco his approval to ask Hermione to marry him.

"Marry me." Draco whispered.

"W…wh…what?" Hermione stuttered.

"Will you marry me? I love you with all my heart and soul. I want us together, so will you marry me Hermione?" Draco asked again.

"Yes! Yes! Oh Draco of course I'll marry you!" Hermione squealed as she threw her arms around his neck.

When she pulled away Draco held the ring box. He opened it and showed her the ring. Hermione gasped. It was a beautiful diamond with three rubies and emeralds on either side. Her eyes filled with tears as he slid the ring onto her finger.

Hermione admired the ring then kissed him passionately. Draco wrapped his arms tightly around her. Draco rolled them over so that he was on top. Hermione moaned as Draco began to kiss her neck and massage her clothed breasts.

"Draco." Hermione sighed.

Draco slid one hand under her shirt and bra. The feel of her firm, smooth breasts caused Draco to moan.

"Oh Hermione. You feel so soft." Draco whispered in her ear.

Hermione wiggled her body against his. She felt his body react to her movements. She sighed as his other hand slid under her skirt and over her underwear. Draco groaned as he felt her damp underwear. He slowly slid one finger under the elastic and against her clit.

"Ohhh." Hermione moaned and moved against his finger.

"Beautiful. So beautiful." Draco sighed as his finger moved against her.

Hermione moaned again as Draco's finger entered her. His other hand and moved to the other breast. Her bra and shirt were now pushed up leaving her chest bare. He then leaned down and began to suckle her breast.

"Oh yes Draco. That feels so good." Hermione whispered as she threaded one hand in his blond hair and moved the other to the waist band of his trousers.

Draco moaned as he felt Hermione unbutton and unzip his trousers and slid her hand inside. He began to wiggle as she reached into his boxers and took hold of his hardening penis. Draco then added a second finger inside her. Hermione arched her back and moaned. The kiss was heavy and heated. Both moaning in pleasure. A few seconds later Draco felt her tighten around his fingers, her juices pouring over his hand. At the same moment, he felt himself reach his climax. They lay there gasping and gently kissed each other.

"You know I would never pressure you to do anything you don't want to do right?" Draco asked as he stared into her brown eyes.

"I know. And that makes me love you more." Hermione said and kissed him lovingly.

Hermione fixed her clothes and did a cleansing spell on her hand while Draco went to the bathroom. Hermione sat on the couch admiring her ring. It was a perfect combination of herself and Draco. Draco stood at the doorway staring at his fiancée.

'_She's so beautiful and so important to me. I can't and won't lose her.' _Draco thought.

He stared at her for a few minutes longer. Hermione had moved and as she did, the light caught her hair and face. Draco almost stopped breathing.

'_Merlin's Beard! She looks just like Remus Lupin and that Halliwell witch that died eighteen years ago! But that's impossible! I better talk to Severus.' _he thought.

"Love, I better get you back to the tower." Draco said.

"You're right." Hermione said.

He helped her gather her things and walked her back to Gryffindor Tower. After a kiss good night he made his way down to the dungeons. As soon as he reached his godfather's door he heard voices from inside.

"Remus, everything will be fine. Severus and I will be right there." Albus said.

"Albus, Hermione is about to find out that one, her whole life has been a lie, and two, she's a member of the oldest and strongest magical families in the world. Not to mention that I'm her father." Remus said.

'_I was right.'_ Draco thought.

"Remus, Hermione will understand. Especially after she sees the pensive. I know you worry about her hating you, but she won't." Severus said.

"Severus is right Professor. Hermione would not hate you." Draco added as he entered the room.

"Draco! Did you just hear all that?" Severus asked.

"Yeah. I didn't mean to but it proved what I saw in Hermione tonight." Draco answered.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked.

Draco explained what he saw. The three wizards looked at him in surprise and shock.

"There's something else. I asked Hermione to marry me tonight." Draco said.

"What did she say?" Remus asked.

"She said yes. Is that all right with you sir?" Draco answered.

"All I ask is that you take care of her Draco." Remus replied.

The next morning after breakfast Minerva went to get Hermione. Remus, Albus, Severus and Hermione's sisters were all waiting for her in Albus's office. About ten minutes after breakfast Hermione sat before Albus.

"Hermione I know you're curious as to why you're here. So I'll let Professor Lupin begin." Albus said.

"Hermione, I know this summer, the Grangers told you, you were adopted. You also know your mother's first name was Patricia. Her last name was Halliwell." Remus began.

"Did…did you say…Halliwell? As in the Charmed Ones?" Hermione stuttered.

"Yes. Patricia Halliwell was our mom. You're our sister Hermione." Paige answered.

"Well, half-sister. You also possess all of our powers. Piper can freeze things in motion or blow things up, Phoebe gets premonitions, Paige is half Whitelighter and I have telekinesis and can also astral project myself." Prue answered.

Hermione sat there and took everything Prue just told her. It all made sense. When she was seven she had knocked over a vase and froze it as she went to catch it. At thirteen she had moved a book from the top shelf in the library right into her hands. The summer before her fifth year she saw in her mind that her mum was going to get a promotion at work, a week later she was promoted to head of the dentist office she worked at. And last summer some boys in her neighborhood were picking on her. One second they were closing in on her and the next she was a block from her house.

"Have you ever used any of these powers?" Piper asked.

"Yes. Everything except the astral projection." Hermione answered.

"So at least you know we're not complete wacky jobs." Phoebe said with a giggle.

"There's more Hermione." Severus added.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, I'm…I'm your father." Remus said hesitantly.

"You're my father? Do the Grangers know all of this?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes. The night after you were born, Albus and I took you to the Grangers. We explained everything to them." Severus answered.

"What did they say?" Hermione asked.

"They said when the time was right they would tell you about your mom. They would let Remus decided when to tell you he was your father." Albus replied.

"Hermione, I know all of this sounds crazy but it's true." Phoebe added gently.

"I believe you. All I want to know is why you and mum gave me up?" Hermione said.

"I think it would be better if I show you." Remus said sadly.

Remus rose to his feet. Hermione followed suit. Remus pulled out his wand and poked at the pensive. The memories began to swirl. Remus put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. Together they leaned foreword and found themselves within the memory.

_Remus's Memory_

Hermione and Remus found themselves in a hospital room. There was Remus, Severus, Albus and Hermione's mother. Patricia Halliwell.

"_Pattie, you know it will be safer if Hermione is given up." Severus said sadly as he looked at the baby Pattie held._

"_How do we know that?" Remus asked._

"_Remus, if Voldemort finds out about her, she is as good as dead." Severus answered._

"_I can take her back to San Francisco with me. She would be safe there." Pattie argued._

"_No. I'm afraid not Patricia. Voldemort has spies everywhere. Even here in America." Albus said._

_Patricia and Remus looked at each other. Their eyes filled with sadness. Remus and Pattie's eyes began to fill with tears. _

"_Can Pattie and I have a few minutes alone? Please?" Remus asked._

_Severus and Albus nodded and exited the room. Remus walked over and sat beside Pattie. She handed the baby to him._

"_They're right Remus. Hermione can't stay with you or me. We have to give her up." Pattie said tearfully._

"_I know. I…I just don't want to lose her." Remus stuttered._

The modern Remus turned to Hermione.

"Honey, that was the hardest decision your mother and I ever had to make." Remus said. as a single tear fell down his cheek.

"I know." Hermione replied.

_There was a knock on the door and Severus and Albus re-entered the room._

"_Have you made your choice?" Albus asked._

"_Yes." Remus answered._

"_We will give her up Albus." Pattie said._

"_Don't worry. Albus knows of a squib family who are here in Dallas looking to adopt a wizard or witch. Albus has already spoken to them. They are just waiting to hear from him." Severus said._

_Remus looked at Pattie who nodded. She leaned over and hugged and kissed Hermione one last time. Remus rose to his feet and walked over to Albus and Severus. He then kissed his daughter a final time and handed her to Severus._

"_Take her tonight. I gather you have the proper paper work ready Albus." Remus said as tears filled his eyes._

"_Yes. All that has to be done is for Patricia to fill out and sign the form for adoption." Albus answered._

_Pattie quickly filled out the document. She and Remus agreed to leave his name off the adoption form, but have Albus tell the family adopting Hermione he was the father. Finally everything was in order._

"_The Grangers are a wonderful couple. Your daughter will be safe with them. Plus Severus and I will watch over her as often as we can." Albus said._

_End Remus's Memory_

Hermione found herself back in Albus's office. She looked at her sisters. She saw a welcoming warmth in their eyes. She then looked at her father. His eyes were filled with tears and fear. Before she could speak, Severus spoke.

"Hermione, there's more I feel you should see." Severus said softly.

Hermione nodded. As she stepped up beside him, he poked at the pensive. Hermione felt his hand on her shoulder a second before they were plunged into the pensive.

_Severus's Memory_

_Hermione and Severus found themselves outside the hospital. A second later Albus and a younger Severus exited the hospital. Hermione and Severus followed them._

"_Albus, are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Severus asked._

"_It is the only way to protect Hermione. I don't like this anymore than you do." Albus answered._

_Hermione and Severus quickly found themselves apparated to a house. They followed Albus and Severus to the door. Albus knocked. A younger version of Ronnie opened the door._

"_Ah. Albus, Severus, please come in." Ronnie said._

_Albus and Severus entered. So did Hermione and Severus._

"_Everything is done. We have brought you your daughter." Albus said._

_Severus lowered his cloak and reveled Hermione. He sadly handed her to Elizabeth who gently took her into her arms._

"_She's beautiful. What did Patricia and Remus name her?" Elizabeth asked._

"_Hermione Genavive." Severus answered._

"_Than Hermione Genavive is what she will be." Ronnie said._

_The memory shifted._

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"This was where Remus moved shortly after he returned to England after meeting your mother again." Severus answered.

Hermione looked around. On the fireplace was a picture. Hermione walked over and looked at it. It was a picture taken the day she was born. It showed Remus smiling brightly as he held Hermione and smiled at her mother.

"_Severus, are you sure?" Remus asked as he and Severus entered the room._

"_Yes. Hermione has already shown the ability to freeze objects. She's only seven Remus. I stopped by to check on her. I watched as she knocked over a vase and froze it as she reached out to catch it." Severus answered._

"_She will definitely be going to Hogwarts then." Remus said._

"_Yes. Like Harry Potter, her name has been on the list since she was born. Don't worry. I would never allow anything to happen to Hermione. I swore that to you and Pattie." Severus said._

_End Severus's Memory_

Hermione looked up at Severus.

"You swore to watch over me?" Hermione asked.

"I swore to protect you. I always keep my word. As long as I breath I will always protect you Hermione." Severus answered.

Hermione smiled at him. She then faced her sisters and father.

"Do you think the five of you could tell me about being a Charmed One and my mother?" Hermione asked with a smile.

T.B.C


	5. Telling the Friends and an Attack

The Power of Five

Summary: What if Patti Halliwell had not four but five daughters? While helping Prue clean out the attic, Paige finds something interesting. The four sisters and Leo begin the search for the fifth Charmed One. Their search leads them to Hogwarts and straight into the war between the Light and Voldemort. Will they find their lost sister? Can the Charmed Ones help defeat Voldemort? Who knows. R/R.

Author's Note: This is an Alternate Universe. Prue never died but Paige was still found. Patti died when Paige was 12, Phoebe was 14, Piper was 17, and Prue was 19. The youngest is now 17 or 18. Prue was already in college when Patti died.

Chapter 5- Telling the Friends and an Attack

September passed into October. Hermione had gotten closer to not only her sisters, but her father as well.

"Sweetie, are you sure you're all right about Remus and I being together?" Phoebe asked.

"I'm fine with it. I told you both that two weeks ago. It's fine." Hermione answered with a smile.

It was the first Hogsmeade trip. Hermione and her sister were heading to meet Draco, Remus, Ron and Harry and unknown to Hermione, Severus and Sirius.

"Have you told her about you and Severus?" Paige asked Prue.

"No. But I will. I promise." Prue answered.

The five sisters were laughing as they entered the Three Broomsticks. They spotted Remus and Draco at a table in the back.

"Hey ladies." Draco greeted as he kissed Hermione on the cheek.

"I thought the others were meeting us?" Piper asked.

"They seem to be running late." Remus replied.

"Sorry I'm late Prue. I got detained." Severus said as he kissed her forehead.

Prue froze. She stared from Severus to Hermione. Fear evident on her face. Severus realized she hadn't told Hermione about them yet.

"Hermione…I…we…" Prue started, but Hermione interrupted.

"Let me get this straight. You and my potions professor are dating?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Miss Grang…I mean Halliwell, I thought Prue had told you." Severus answered.

"I mean to tell you. I guess I was afraid of how you would react. I mean, I'm dating your professor." Prue added.

Hermione looked at her oldest sister and her professor. After a few seconds she burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked as he, Harry and Sirius walked up.

"You two were…oh this is hilarious." Hermione gasped.

"I don't get it." Paige said.

"I'm not mad. I think it's great. I mean, my sister is dating my father. What makes you think I would be mad about you dating my professor?" Hermione replied.

"You're not mad?" Prue asked.

Hermione got up and walked to her sister and hugged her. Prue smiled as she returned the hug.

"Okay, will somebody tell me what the hell is going on? Since when has Hermione had sisters? What did she mean by one of the was dating her father?" Sirius demanded.

Hermione quickly spun around and noticed for the first time Harry, Ron, and Sirius. Her eyes grew large a saucers as she looked at her father and sister.

"Uh-ho." Hermione gasped.

"Mione, what's going on?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave a pleading look to Piper. Piper knew what she was asking. Piper threw her hands up and froze everyone. She quickly unfroze only Remus, Draco and Severus.

"Okay. Paige, um…go keep watch." Prue said.

Whoa, what did you do?" Draco asked.

"I froze everyone. Okay, why did you ant me to freeze them?" Piper answered.

"What do I tell them? The truth?" Hermione asked.

"Why not? I mean, they already know about the Charmed Ones." Phoebe answered.

"Daddy, should I?" Hermione asked.

"I think you should. You can tell Sirius too. I'll make sure he and the others won't tell anyone." Remus answered.

"Fine. Paige, hurry up. Back in place." Hermione said.

Everyone rushed back into their places. Piper unfroze everyone. Harry, Ron and Sirius stood in their spots waiting for an answer.

"Well?" Ron asked.

"Um…the thing is…uh…let's go somewhere private and talk." Hermione said.

They paid the bill and hurried out. They hurried to the Shrieking Shack. Once inside they headed upstairs to the room where they met Sirius for the first time.

"Okay. You know about the Charmed Ones right?" Hermione asked.

Harry, Ron and Sirius nodded. Hermione took a deep breath then continued.

"Well, Patricia Halliwell didn't have four daughters. She had five. I was born the year before she died. I was adopted by the Grangers. My real father is a wizard." Hermione said.

"Wow. Who's your dad?" Ron asked.

"That would be me." Remus answered.

"What? You never told me you had a daughter. Let alone she was a Charmed One!" Sirius cried.

"Look, you three have to give you wizard's oath that you won't tell anyone. Promise?" Hermione pleaded.

"We promise." Sirius, Ron and Harry said.

"And to answer you earlier questions Black. Phoebe is with Remus and Prue is with me." Severus said.

"This is weird. What about Voldemort? I mean, if he finds out you guys are all in trouble." Harry replied.

"We're working on that." Piper replied.

"So, you're actually Hermione Halliwell"?" Ron asked.

"Don't you mean Hermione Lupin?" Sirius asked.

"No. Patti and I agreed she would have Patti's last name. I mean, we weren't married." Remus answered sadly.

"Who else knows?" Sirius questioned.

"Only Albus, Severus and Patti's mother." Remus answered.

"You told Snape before me!" Sirius cried.

"You were in Azkaban. Besides, he was there when I told Albus. Plus, he and Patti became friends. He also went with Albus to take Hermione to the Grangers." Remus answered.

Sirius glared at Severus. Then he saw the looks on Remus and Hermione's face. He then realized that perhaps Severus wasn't so bad.

"Well, if Remus and Hermione can trust you, then perhaps we could try to put our past behind us." Sirius said.

"I'll never be able to like you Black, but I'll try. At least for the sake of my god daughter." Severus replied.

"Did you just say god daughter?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Patti and I asked him to be your god father. The Grangers knew as well." Remus answered.

"Then why did you treat her so bad?" Ron demanded.

"I had to Mr. Weasley. I was still a spy. But now, since my cover was blown in June, I no longer have to pretend. I can also teach my classes the way I want." Severus replied.

"Guys, it's getting late. We should head back." Phoebe said as she looked at her watch.

The group began to make their way back to the castle. Harry introduced Sirius to the sisters. They got back to the castle and joined the rest of the school in the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione joined her friends and fellow house mates at Gryffindor table. Phoebe sat by Remus, Prue sat with Severus, Leo showed up and was seated beside Piper and Paige sat next to Sirius.

"I'm Sirius Black. I don't think I caught your name." Sirius said as he extended his hand to her.

"Paige. Paige Matthews." Paige replied as she took his hand.

"Paige. That's a beautiful name. I understand you and your sisters are assisting some of the professors. Who are you helping?" he asked.

"Professor Sprout. I love being around plants. It's been fun so far." she answered.

"My god son, Harry, says you and your sisters make classes more fun. He said even Snape's class is better." he said.

"That's because he's working with Piper. She can easily put him in his place, and has, when he gets too grouchy. Personally, I think since he has started dating Prue, he's mellowed out a bit." Paige giggled.

At the end of dinner Albus got to his feet. The hall fell silent as everyone faced him.

"Before everyone heads off to bed, I have an announcement to make. On Halloween, we will be having a dance. It is open to third years and up. First and second years will be able to attend the feast. After the feast third years and above will return to their dorms to get dressed. The ball will go from 8 till 12. Next weekend, those attending the ball, can go to Hogsmeade to get their costumes. Good night." Albus said.

Paige watched as he sisters headed off with their significant others. She sighed as she head outside toward the lake. She plopped down on a log beside the lake. Sirius was taking a stroll around the lake, taking in the clear, cool night air. As he was heading back to the castle, he spotted Paige sitting alone.

"Hey Paige." Sirius greeted as he approached her.

"Hi Sirius." Paige replied.

"Why are you here alone?" Sirius asked.

"Just thinking." she answered.

"You seem kind of sad. Why is that?" he questioned.

"It seems that my four sisters have found love. Prue and Snape, Piper and Leo, Phoebe and Remus and Hermione and Draco. I have always had bad luck when it comes to men and relationships." she replied.

"I don't see why. I mean your beautiful. Plus, you seem sweet, smart, stubborn at times and loyal to your family." Sirius said.

"Thank you. Well, with being a Charmed One, it kind of interferes with the love life." Paige said.

"I bet. I still can't believe that Hermione is my best friend's daughter. How long have you and the others known her?" Sirius asked.

"Um, since the term started. I found her birth and adoption certificates. I was helping Prue clean out the attic. They were sealed in an envelope at the bottom of a box." Paige answered.

"Oh. She seems to have adjusted just fine. So, can I walk you to your rooms?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Paige said with a smile.

Sirius helped her to her feet and arm-in-arm they headed back up to the castle. They walked in a comfortable silence. All too soon they reached her room.

"It was nice talking to you." Sirius said.

"Yeah. So, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast?" Paige asked.

"You bet. Sleep well Paige." Sirius answered as he kissed her cheek.

Paige smiled as she entered her and Phoebe's chambers. As she passed Phoebe's room she heard giggling. Paige simply smiled and entered her own room.

'_Finally Phoebe is moving on and forgetting about Cole. Thank god for that.' _Paige thought as she got ready for bed.

"I noticed Paige talking to that Sirius Black." Leo said as he held Piper.

"Yeah. They look like they would make a good couple." Piper replied.

"That they do. It seems as if the Charmed One have all found love or are finding it." Leo said with a smile.

"Yes. I'm especially happy for Phoebe and Prue. I mean, after Andy was killed, she's been a bit reluctant to let a man into her heart. And Phoebe. Let's not even get started on that." Piper replied sadly.

Leo held her close as the drifted off to sleep. Down the hall Phoebe laid in Remus's arms sound asleep. Remus smiled as he softly stroked her hair. The two had returned to her room and had a heated and passionate round of love making.

'_I can't believe I have found love once more. How did I get so lucky?' _ he thought as he too fell asleep.

The night wore on. Everyone in the castle sleeping peacefully. Everyone that is but Phoebe. Phoebe was moaning, whimpering and tossing and turning in her sleep.

"No. Please. Don't do this." she moaned.

"Huh? Phoebe?" Remus asked as he slowly woke up.

"Don't hurt them. Please Cole. Stop hurting innocent people!" Phoebe pleaded.

"Phoebe, wake up. Wake up." Remus said as he shook her.

"No! Cole, leave me alone! Please! Noooo!" Phoebe screamed as she began thrashing about.

"Phoebe! Remus!" Paige cried as she burst into the room.

"She's having a nightmare. I cant wake her up." Remus said as he tried to hold her still.

"Stop! Let me go Cole!" Phoebe screamed.

"Not again. Phoebe, wake up. Please." Paige said.

"Noooo!" Phoebe yelled as she sat up straight, shaking and sweating.

"Where's Cole? Where is he?" she demanded.

"Sshh. It's all right sweetie. You're safe." Paige said as she brushed Phoebe's hair from her face.

"Where's Cole?" Phoebe asked again.

"He's not here. Cole's gone Phoebe." Paige answered gently.

"Remus? You're here!" Phoebe cried as she threw herself into his arms.

"It's okay. I'm right here." Remus whispered.

Within minutes she was once more sound asleep. Remus held her tight as he eased them back against the pillows.

"Who's Cole?" he whispered.

"He's a demon. Well, half demon. In demonic form he's called Belthazar. He was sent by the Source to kill Prue, piper and Phoebe. His human half fell in love with Phoebe. He tried to turn good and they got married. By then they had found me. He then became the Source. Phoebe became his queen and was evil for a while. Finally, Phoebe divorced him, but he has threatened to get her back." Paige answered.

"How long ago?" Remus questioned.

"About two years ago. Well, I'm heading back to bed. Call me if she starts having another one." Paige replied.

Remus nodded. Slowly Remus fell asleep once more. At dawn, Remus awoke to find Phoebe standing on her balcony.

"I'm sorry about last night." she said.

"Don't be. I'm sorry you had to go through that. But don't worry. I'll protect you." he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let me guess, Paige told you about Cole." she sighed.

"Only after I asked who he was." he said.

The couple got dressed and headed down to breakfast. When they got there, they found her sisters, Leo, Severus, Draco and Sirius already there.

"You okay Phoebs?" Prue asked.

"I've been better." Phoebe answered.

Luckily it was Sunday. The group of ten decided to go for a walk around the rose gardens.

"okay, Phoebe what's going on?" Hermione asked as they all sat down at one of the picnic tables.

Phoebe sighed and told them everything about Cole. She finished by telling them about her nightmare.

"The dream was so real. It was as if I was actually watching him kill and hurt innocent." Phoebe said.

"Well, can't you just vanquish him?" Sirius asked.

"There is a potion. The only problem is, if we vanquish his demonic side, we still have to deal with Cole as the Source." Piper answered.

"There has to be a spell or potion in the Book of Shadows.' Hermione said.

"If there is we haven't found it yet." Paige said sadly.

"Don't worry Phoebe, we'll protect you." Sirius said.

"The group sat around and talked. Everyone told stories of their past. By dinner, the ten were still laughing as they entered the Great Hall. The adults headed for the head table while Hermione and Draco returned to Gryffindor table. Half-way through dinner the doors were blown open. Everyone stared at the man standing there.

"Oh my god." Hermione gasped.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"A Darklighter." Hermione answered.

Before anyone could react, the Darklighter's crossbow appeared in his hands. He took aim and fired.

"Aahh!" Hermione screamed as she fell to the floor clutching her shoulder.

"Hermione!" Draco cried as he knelt beside her.

"My job is done." the Darklighter said.

"Think again asshole!" Hermione yelled.

Before he could disappear, Hermione threw up her hands and blew him up. After she vanquished the Darklighter, she collapsed into Draco's arms. Her sisters, father, Severus, Sirius and her friends rushed to her side.

"Hermione. My god, what happened to her?" Remus demanded.

"Let's get her to the hospital wing. I'll explain there." Piper answered.

Remus gathered his daughter into his arms and rushed to the hospital wing. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Draco were ordered to return to their rooms. Remus gently laid her on one of the beds as Madame Pomfrey entered.

"Merlin! What happened?" Poppy asked.

"She was hit by a Darklighter arrow. It's poisonous to a Whitelighter or anyone who has Whitelighter abilities. Like Hermione." Leo answered.

"What do we do?" Severus asked.

"First, let's get the arrow out. I'll do it." Phoebe answered.

"Remus, Severus, you might want to hold her down." Phoebe added.

"Phoebs, just let me use my powers. It will be a lot quicker." Prue stated.

Phoebe took one look at her youngest sister, who was all ready beginning to sweat profusely, and nodded to Prue.

"Hermione? Can you hear me sweetie?" Prue asked.

"P…P…Prue?" Hermione stuttered.

"Listen to me. This is going to hurt like hell. I need you to try and relax as best you can. Can you do that?" Prue instructed.

Hermione nodded. Prue looked at Severus and Remus and signaled them to move to Hermione's sides. Prue took a deep breath and pushed her hand foreword. Using her powers, Prue pushed the arrow through Hermione's shoulder.

"AAAAHHHH!" Hermione screamed as the arrow flew out of her shoulder and slammed into the wall.

"Sshh. It's okay honey. You're going to be okay." Remus whispered as he held her.

Leo rushed to her side and began to heal her. Hermione's sobs quieted down as she clung to her father. Remus simply rocked her in his arms till she fell asleep.

"What the hell was that thing?" Severus demanded.

"A Darklighter. Their purpose is to kill Whitelighters and future Whitelighters." Leo answered.

"Why did he go after Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"Someone sent him after her. But who? I mean, Voldemort doesn't know about her. Does he?" Paige answered.

"To our knowledge he doesn't." Severus said.

"How is she?" Poppy asked.

"She's asleep for now." Piper answered.

"Good. I suggest you all get some sleep as well." Poppy said.

"I'm not leaving her alone." Remus said forcefully.

"Remus, I'll stay with her. I'm used to staying up all night anyway." Severus volunteered.

"And I'll stay too. Just in case another demon shows up." Prue added.

The others nodded. Remus leaned over and gently kissed her forehead then followed the others out of the hospital wing. Severus and Prue got comfortable. They knew they were in for a long night.

T.B.C


	6. The Return of Cole

The Power of Five

Summary: What if Patti Halliwell had not four but five daughters? While helping Prue clean out the attic, Paige finds something interesting. The four sisters and Leo begin the search for the fifth Charmed One. Their search leads them to Hogwarts and straight into the war between the Light and Voldemort. Will they find their lost sister? Can the Charmed Ones help defeat Voldemort? Who knows. R/R.

Author's Note: This is an Alternate Universe. Prue never died but Paige was still found. Patti died when Paige was 12, Phoebe was 14, Piper was 17, and Prue was 19. The youngest is now 17 or 18. Prue was already in college when Patti died.

Chapter 6- The Return of Cole

It was almost two in the morning when Hermione sat up with a shriek, gasping for air. Prue and Severus were immediately at her side.

"It's okay Hermione. You're in the hospital wing." Prue whispered as she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"What happened? Last thing I remember was that Darklighter and getting hit by the arrow." Hermione said.

"That's right. A second after you were hit you blew up the Darklighter and fainted. We brought you here where Prue took the arrow out using her powers and Leo healed you." Severus explained.

"How long have I been asleep?" Hermione asked as she laid back down.

"About six and a half hours." Prue answered.

"Just rest Hermione. Poppy is releasing you in time for breakfast. You are going to need your strength." Severus said gently as he tucked in his god daughter.

Hermione simply nodded and fell asleep once more. Prue smiled as she watched Severus gently tuck her sister in and brush a strand of hair away from her face.

"You really are good with kids." Prue said.

"Being a teacher is the closest I'll ever be to being a father." Severus replied.

"Why? I mean don't you want to get married and have a family of your own one day?" she asked.

"I had given up on that a long time ago. It's been about twenty years since I last thought about it." he answered.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I joined the Death Eaters. After a few weeks I realized I could never marry and have a family. Not as long as Voldemort still lived. That's when I began spying for the Order of the Phoenix. Hermione is the closest thing I've ever had to a daughter." Severus answered sadly.

Prue reached over and placed her hand over his. Severus pulled her close and held her tight. Prue rested her head on his chest. As they sat there they slowly fell asleep holding one another tightly. When Hermione woke up, she smiled as she saw Prue and Severus holding each other. She shifted and the noise caused Severus to open his eyes.

"Morning." Hermione whispered.

"Morning. How are you feeling?" Severus asked.

"Fine. You know, you and Prue belong to each other. I'm very happy for you two." Hermione answered.

"I am glad you approve of mine and your sister's relationship Hermione." Severus said with a smile.

"All I ask is that you take care of her. I don't want to see her hurt." Hermione replied.

Severus nodded. Just then Prue woke up, stretched and smiled as she saw her youngest sister sitting up talking to Severus.

"Hey you. How you doing?" Prue asked.

"Feeling fine. Did you two get any sleep?" Hermione answered.

"A little. I'll go get Madame Pomfrey so she can check you out." Prue said.

Prue got up and headed for Poppy's office. A few minutes later Poppy and Prue came out. After about fifteen minutes of poking and prodding, Poppy seemed satisfied.

"You can get dressed and head down to breakfast." Poppy said.

Hermione got up, grabbed her clothes and headed for the bathroom. An hour later Hermione, Prue and Severus entered the Great Hall. She was greeted by her friends, sisters and father. After breakfast Hermione headed to potions. Hermione was excited. That day they were going to start brewing Veritaserum.

"Everyone must pay extra close attention to their potion. This one is extremely dangerous if brewed incorrectly. The instructions are on the board. Begin." Severus instructed.

Piper and Severus walked around the classroom helping those students who needed it. The class had just finished and were cleaning up when the door to the room burst open. The students screamed and ran to the front of the class.

"Hello Piper." the man said.

"Oh god." Piper gasped as she stared at the menacing face of Cole Turner, also known as Belthazar.

"What? No hug for your dear brother-in-law?" Cole taunted.

"Cole, why are you doing this?" Piper demanded as she stood protectively in front of Hermione and Severus.

"You know why. Now, where's Harry Potter? Hmmm. Hand him over and this ends now." Cole answered.

"I don't think so." Piper said.

Before anyone could react, Cole threw a fireball at Piper.

"No! Fireball!" Hermione screamed.

The fireball materialized in her hand. She quickly threw it back at a very surprised Cole. Cole dodged it at the last second. The fireball collided with the stone wall behind him.

"Well, well. There's a fifth sister. This should prove interesting. This isn't over." Cole said then shimmered out.

"Piper are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. We've got a problem. Come on. We have to get to the others." Piper answered.

Before anyone could stop them, Piper and Hermione grabbed their things, grabbed each other's hand and the pair ran from the room. They found their sisters in Albus's office talking.

"What's wrong?" Prue asked worriedly as they burst into the office.

"We've got…big…problems." Hermione gasped out.

"What now?" Paige moaned.

"Cole." Piper answered.

"What?" Phoebe, Paige and Prue cried.

"He showed up in the potions classroom. He's after Harry. When I refused to hand him over, he threw a fireball at me. Hermione intercepted it and threw it back." Piper explained.

"So, he know about Hermione. If he's after Harry, then that means he has probably joined forces with Voldemort." Albus said sadly.

"Okay. What do we do?" Phoebe asked.

"Sweetie, everything is going to be okay." Hermione said.

"Okay? Okay! My ex-husband from hell is back! He's after Harry, joined Voldemort, and now he's found out about you! It's all because of me!" Phoebe cried as she leapt to her feet.

"Phoebe, honey, this isn't your fault. Look, it was only a matter of time before I was discovered as a Charmed One. All we have to do is protect Harry and make a potion or spell to Vanquish Cole." Hermione said as she hugged her sister.

"There's a vanquishing potion in the book. The only problem is we need a piece of his flesh when he turns into Belthazar." Prue added.

"But he still has the powers of the Source. What do we do about that?" Paige asked.

"I'm sure you five will find a way. Now, I suggest you all head to your next class. Be vigilant at all times." Albus said.

They nodded and hurried to their classes. By dinner Remus had heard about what happened. As soon as Hermione entered the Great Hall, he rushed to her side.

"Are you all right? Severus told me what happened." Remus asked worriedly.

"Daddy, I'm fine. It's Phoebe I'm worried about. I mean, this Cole or whatever his name is, swore he would get her back. Please watch her." Hermione answered.

"I promise I will watch her." Remus said as he hugged her, kissed her forehead and returned to the staff table.

Hermione sat down with her friends and fiancee. As she did, she noticed that most of the school was staring at her.

"Is it true Hermione? That you're a Charmed One?" Neville asked.

"Yes." Hermione answered.

"How? I mean, you're a muggle born." Parvati asked.

"No I'm not. My mother was a Wiccan witch and my father was a Wizard. I was given to the Grangers at birth for protection. I only found out this summer." Hermione replied as she ate her dinner.

"Wow. So You-Know-Who is after you now?" Seamus asked.

"Guess so. Now, excuse me. I'm off to do some reading." Hermione answered.

Hermione rose to her feet, kissed Draco's cheek and left the Great Hall. Once alone she orbed to Prue and Piper's room where the Book of Shadows was kept. She took the book, sat in the common room and began flipping through it.

'_Come on. There has to be something.' _ Hermione thought as she flipped through the book.

She found the vanquishing spell, the summoning spell and all information the book had on Belthazar. She continued to search the book, looking for anything they could use to vanquish Cole as Belthazar and the Source. At that moment Prue and Severus entered the room.

"Argh!" Hermione yelled as she slammed the book closed.

"Anything?" Severus asked.

"Yeah. I know how to summon and vanquish Belthazar. As for vanquishing the Source, not a damn thing." Hermione said as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It's all right Hermione. We'll come up with something. Look, why don't you go to bed. You look like you could use an early night." Prue said gently.

"You're right. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Night Prue. Night Professor." Hermione sighed as she hugged Prue and Severus.

Hermione made her way towards Gryffindor Tower. She had just passed the Great Hall when she heard someone calling her name. She spun around and found Draco running toward her.

"Hey Mia. You all right? You seemed a bit aggravated at dinner." Draco asked.

"Yeah. I just got tired of everyone asking question after question." she answered as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Don't worry. Everyone will forget it in a few days. Something new will come up. It usually does." he said as he draped his arm around her shoulders.

"So, any ideas about when you want to get married Mia?" he asked.

"Yeah. I was thinking about a March wedding. How does that sound?" she answered.

"I think it sounds wonderful. So the March after we graduate then?" he said.

"Yes." she replied.

Hermione stopped walking and faced her fiancee. She leaned foreword and pressed her lips to his. Draco pulled her tightly to him and deepened the kiss.

"Hello little one." a voice said breaking the two apart.

Hermione and Draco turned and found Cole standing a few feet away. In a blink of an eye, Cole flicked his wrist and Hermione and Draco went flying through the air and crashed into a suite of armor.

"Where's Harry Potter Charmed One?" Cole asked.

"You think we're going to tell you?" Draco answered.

Cole formed an energy ball and threw it at them. Draco and Hermione just barely managed to dive out of the way as it hit the wall.

"Cole, think about what you're doing! My sisters said you were good once! There's still good in you! Fight damnit! Fight Belthazar and the Source! Fight them!" Hermione yelled.

"Wrong witch. Now, I'll give you one more chance to tell me where the boy it." Cole said as he held up an energy ball in his hand.

Draco and Hermione simply stood their ground in front of the Great Hall.

"Fine." Cole said as he threw the energy ball at them.

"NOOOO!" Draco yelled as he pushed Hermione out of the way.

"DRACO!" Hermione screamed as the energy ball hit Draco and sent him crashing into the Great Hall.

"Hmm. Pity." Cole said with a smile then vanished in a ball of fire.

"HELP! OH GOD! LEO! LEO! PAIGE! HELP ME PLEASE!" Hermione screamed as she cradled Draco's head in her lap.

"LEO! PAIGE!" she screamed once more.

A second later Leo and Paige orbed in. Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Severus and her father were running into the Great Hall.

"Oh god!" Phoebe gasped.

"L…Leo heal him. Please." Hermione begged, not noticing that Draco's blood now covered her hands and clothes.

Leo knelt beside Draco while Remus and Severus gently pulled Hermione away so Leo could work. Remus hugged her as they waited.

"What's wrong? Why isn't he waking up?" Hermione demanded.

"I…I can't heal the dead. I'm sorry." Leo said sadly.

"You can't…No! NO! NOOOO! DRACO! OH GOD!" Hermione screamed as she jerked loose of Severus and Remus.

Hermione clutched Draco's lifeless body to her. Her screams echoing off the hall. A minute later Albus, Sirius, and Minerva came running in. Minerva gasped at the sight before her. Hermione kneeling, screaming and covered in blood clutching Draco tightly to her.

"What happened?" Albus asked.

"We're not sure. I was with Piper when I suddenly heard Hermione crying out to me. I orbed here and so did Paige. The others arrived a second or so later. I tried to heal him, but it was too late. He's dead." Leo answered.

"Honey, you have to let him go. We have to get him to Poppy." Remus whispered.

"No! Get the hell away! He died because of me! It's my fault!" Hermione yelled as she pushed her dad away.

"Hermione please. He has to be moved to the infirmary and we have to notify Lucius and Narcissa." Severus said gently.

"No!" she yelled again.

Everyone left her and huddled in a nearby corner.

"Albus, what do we do?" Sirius asked.

"I have an idea. Let me try." Prue said.

The others nodded. Prue took a deep breath and walked over to her youngest sister. Prue knelt beside her.

"G…go away. L…lea…leave me…a…alone." Hermione sobbed.

"Hermione, I know how you feel. A few years ago someone I deeply loved died in a demon attack. His name was Andy Treadoux. I blamed myself for a while. Look, Draco sacrificed himself to protect you. Just like Andy did for me." Prue said softly as she stroked Hermione's hair.

"Why? I…I didn't…need…protection. I…I could…have…handled…Cole." Hermione sobbed as she rested her head on Prue's shoulder.

"Sshh. Don't worry, Cole will pay. Now, let's get Draco out of here and notify his parents. Okay?" Prue whispered.

Hermione nodded. Prue signaled to Severus and Remus. The two walked over, gently picked up Draco's body and carried him away. Prue helped Hermione to her feet and they followed. Luckily the infirmary was empty. Poppy was beyond shocked, but quickly set about cleaning his body and preparing it for when Lucius and Narcissa arrived.

"Hermione, what happened?" Albus asked.

"I…I was heading to bed when I heard someone calling my name. I turned and there was Draco. We were talking about the wedding. We had decided to get married the March after we graduate. Then…then Cole showed up. I told him to fight his evil side. He wanted Harry. Then he threw an energy ball. Draco…Draco pushed me aside an…and took the hit. I…I called for Leo…and…Paige. You…you know the rest." Hermione answered as fresh tears fell from her eyes.

Remus held her as she began crying once more. Prue held Severus as he began to cry as well. Piper and Leo held each other as did Paige and Sirius.

"Minerva, I'm heading to notify Lucius and Narcissa. Stay here. I know she won't leave him." Albus said.

Minerva nodded and went to help Poppy. Two hours later Lucius and Narcissa rushed into the hospital wing. Immediately they ran to Hermione.

"Lucius, Narcissa. I…I am…so sorry. It's…all…my fault." Hermione cried.

"Sshh. Hermione dear, it's not your fault. Draco died trying to save you." Narcissa whispered tearfully as she held Hermione.

"I know you…must…hate…me." she sobbed.

"No Hermione. We don't hate you. You had no way of knowing this would happen." Lucius said as he too held Hermione.

The three held each other and cried. Prue understood exactly how Hermione felt. After Andy died she had blamed herself for his death. She finally accepted that Andy had made up his mind to come storming into the Manor that night. Just like Draco had made up his mind to protect Hermione.

"Will she be okay?" Paige asked.

"I don't know. She loved Draco so much. But he loved her just as much. Maybe more." Severus answered tearfully.

"You really cared about him huh?" Piper asked.

"He was my godson." he replied.

That night Hermione stayed with Prue and Severus, Lucius and Narcissa stayed in the Head Boy rooms. Hermione had cried herself to sleep. Prue and Severus sat at her bedside.

"You seem to know what she's going through." Severus said.

"Yeah. There was a guy. Him and I dated in high school then once more for a while after we received our powers. A few years ago we were facing off with a warlock. I told him to stay away because Phoebe had a premonition of him dying. He came anyway and he was killed. I blamed myself. Finally, I realized that Andy made the choice to come and help. Once she realizes that Draco made up his mind, she will be fine." Prue replied.

The next morning at breakfast Albus made the announcement. The reaction was instantaneous. The Slytherins seemed both happy yet shocked. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were saddened. It was the Gryffindors that were the worst. They were shocked, sad, but more importantly angry. But not at Hermione, they were angry with Cole.

"The funeral will take place tomorrow afternoon at two. Today's classes are canceled so the students and staff can pay their respects." Albus said.

Hermione spent the day with Lucius and Narcissa. Throughout the day students and professors filed in and out of the chapel to pay their final respects to Draco and his parents. That night Hermione sat near the lake wrapped in Draco's cloak, staring out over the water.

"Oh Draco. Why did you have to be so brave? If you hadn't tried to play hero you would still be here." she whispered.

She sat out there for over an hour before heading for bed. The next day was rough. Draco's body was to be cremated. The funeral was open to the faculty and students. The cremation was only for family, faculty and immediate friends.

"He's at peace now." Harry said as Draco's body began to burn.

Hermione watched as her fiancée's body was slowly released to the heavens. She began crying as she clutched his cloak tighter around her. Within minutes she was hyperventilating.

"Hermione, breath. Just breath." Remus said gently.

Hermione tried to breath but failed. She fainted dead away into her dad's arms. Lucius told Remus to put her to bed. Remus took her to his chambers where he put her to bed. He knew the next few days were going to be rough. At least she wouldn't be alone. He would make sure of it.

T.B.C


	7. A Plan is Formed

The Power of Five

Summary: What if Patti Halliwell had not four but five daughters? While helping Prue clean out the attic, Paige finds something interesting. The four sisters and Leo begin the search for the fifth Charmed One. Their search leads them to Hogwarts and straight into the war between the Light and Voldemort. Will they find their lost sister? Can the Charmed Ones help defeat Voldemort? Who knows. R/R.

Author's Note: This is an Alternate Universe. Prue never died but Paige was still found. Patti died when Paige was 12, Phoebe was 14, Piper was 17, and Prue was 19. The youngest is now 17 or 18. Prue was already in college when Patti died.

Chapter 7- A Plan is Formed

It was two days after Draco's funeral before Hermione made an appearance in the Great Hall for dinner. When she sat down, the Gryffindors showed their support for her. Hermione remained silent as she ate. After dinner, she headed for Prue and Piper's rooms. As she did, she was hit by a premonition.

_Hermione's Premonition_

_Everyone was at dinner. Suddenly the doors were blown open. There stood Cole with at least a dozen demons and warlocks_

"Hand over Harry Potter or die!" _Cole ordered._

"Never!" _Prue yelled as she, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Hermione faced him._

"Attack!" _Cole roared._

_End Premonition_

Hermione caught her breath and ran the rest of the way to her sister's room. She burst in and fell to the floor before her sisters, her dad, Severus and Sirius.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Paige asked as she rushed to her sister's side.

"I…had…a…premonition." Hermione gasped.

After she caught her breath, Hermione told them what she saw. The others listened patiently. It was Piper who spoke first.

"Okay, we need a spell or potion and fast. We know we can vanquish Belthazar, but what about the Source?" Piper said.

"There has to be something we can do." Paige said.

"Wait a second. Paige, do you remember that potion you made. The one where you would become invisible and enter Cole and blow him up from the inside?" Prue asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Paige asked.

"Do you think we could combine the two potions?" Prue questioned.

"That just might work!" Phoebe replied.

"Okay, we need a piece of his flesh. How do we get it?" Hermione asked.

"I can get it. All you have to do is get me close enough. I can just bite it off in my Animangus form." Sirius said.

"Okay. For now, Hermione, you need to learn to use your powers better. Tomorrow is Saturday. We'll begin after breakfast. Paige and Piper, you two will make sure they have everything we need." Prue instructed.

Hermione nodded. Hermione stayed for another two hours before returning to her rooms. As she sat before the fire her thoughts wandered. She was scared.

'_What if we can't win? What do we do?"_ she thought.

Suddenly she felt a shift in her wards. She quickly hurried to her bedroom. A second later she reappeared in her previous spot.

"Hello witch." Belthazar said as he shimmered into the room.

"Cole! Leave me alone! Please!" Hermione pleaded as she jumped to her feet.

"Now, why would I do that? I need you to get that Potter brat." Belthazar said as he slowly stalked her.

"Never." she said quietly.

"Fine." he sighed.

A second later a fireball flew at Hermione. She vanished a second before it hit. Belthazar stood frozen. He had just been tricked by an astral projection.

"Where are you bitch!" Belthazar roared as he spun around.

"Right here."

"Aaahhh!"

Hermione held the athame and flesh she had just cut off. She began to orb away. Belthazar threw an energy ball as he shimmered away, clutching his left forearm. Hermione orbed from her rooms and landed, ungracefully, in the middle of Phoebe's room.

"Hermione!" Phoebe cried as she grabbed the sheet to cover her and Remus's naked form.

"I…got…it." Hermione gasped, holding the Belthazar flesh before she passed out.

"Paige! Get in here!" Phoebe yelled as she and Remus, wrapped in sheets, moved Hermione to the bed.

"What?" Paige demanded as she entered wearing Sirius's shirt and Sirius wearing his boxers.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Sirius asked.

"She will be. Paige, go get Leo. Now!" Phoebe ordered.

Paige orbed away. Remus and Sirius moved Hermione onto the bed, after cleaning the sheets. As Sirius moved his hand from her side, he felt something wet and sticky on his hand.

"Remus! Phoebe!" Sirius gasped.

"Oh no!" Remus cried.

"Let me see it." Phoebe said calmly.

Phoebe removed the covers and gently lifted the hem of Hermione's shirt. There she saw a small gash on her sister's side.

"It's not bad. It was just an energy ball." Phoebe replied.

Just then Leo and Piper orbed in. Leo hurried to the bed and quickly healed her. Piper managed to get the piece of flesh from Hermione's clenched fist.

"Is she all right?" Severus asked as he, Prue and Paige orbed in.

"She'll be fine. She should be waking up any second now." Leo answered.

"Ohhhh. Did you get it?" Hermione moaned as she came to.

"Yes. How did you get a piece of his flesh?" Prue asked.

"I felt a shift in my wards around my room. I hid and astral projected myself into the chair I had been sitting. Belthazar shimmered in. I told him to leave me alone. He said he needed me to get Harry. I told him never. He then threw a fireball. The projection faded and I snuck up behind him and cut off a piece of his flesh. Just as I orbed, I guess he hit me with an energy ball." Hermione explained as she sat up.

"You were hit, but Leo healed you." Sirius said.

"You were lucky. When Cole turns into Belthazar he's twice as powerful. At least we have everything we need to make the vanquishing potion for Belthazar. Do you have everything for your potion Paige?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. I have no idea how to combine the two potions without blowing everyone to hell though." Paige answered.

"Perhaps I can help?" Severus spoke up.

"That's a plan. If anyone can find a safe way to combine the two potions, it would be Professor Snape." Hermione added.

"That would work. How soon can you get started?" Piper asked.

"Just give me the instructions for both potions and I'll get started first thing in the morning." Severus answered.

"Now what?" Phoebe asked after Paige and Prue gave Severus the potion directions.

"We watch our backs and hope Severus can find a way to safely combine the two potions." Sirius replied.

"For now let's get some sleep. Hermione, why don't you use my room tonight. That way one of us is close by. Just in case." Prue said.

Hermione nodded. Everyone headed back to bed. Prue and Severus returned to his quarters and sat on the sofa in the sitting room. Prue poured them some drinks while Severus began looking over the two potions.

"These potions are extremely complicated." he said.

"Not really. They just look like it." she replied.

The two sat up and finished their drinks. Once done, they headed for the bedroom. They stripped down and climbed into bed. Prue curled up in Severus's arms.

"I hope Hermione will be okay." Severus said.

"She's a Halliwell. She'll pull through. You'll see." Prue replied.

Severus leaned over and kissed Prue. She threaded her fingers in his hair. The kiss started out slow and loving, but quickly turned hot and passionate.

"Oh Severus." Prue moaned as he began to suckle on her neck.

"You're so beautiful Prue." Severus whispered.

Severus rolled over so that he was now on top of Prue. Prue wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he moved in between her legs. Slowly, Severus began to thrust his hips foreword.

"Oh." she moaned as he slowly entered her inch by inch.

"Prue." he sighed as he felt her tight walls clutch at him.

Finally he was buried to the hilt inside her. Both stayed still, just savoring the feel of them together. It was Prue who began moving first. Severus moaned as she thrust her hips foreword into his.

"Oh god Prue." he groaned.

"Make love to me Severus. Now. Please." she begged.

Severus wasted no time. Slowly he began thrusting into her. Setting both their bodies on fire. Their lips met once more. Their tongues fought each other to be dominate.

"More. Oh jeeze! Severus more!" she pleaded.

"Roll over baby." he whispered into her ear.

Prue quickly rolled over onto her hands and knees. Severus quickly thrust into her from behind. Penetrating her even deeper than before. Prue let out a near scream of pure bliss.

"Finger your clit Prue. Feel how wet you are." he whispered.

Prue did as he said. The feel of her juices on her clit turning her on even more. She began thrusting back as he thrust foreword. Both quickly reaching their peaks.

"I'm so close Severus." she moaned.

"Oohh. Me too." he hissed.

Their movements became frantic. Their moans, sighs and cries became louder. A few minutes later they both reached their peaks simultaneously.

"PRUE!"

"SEVERUS!"

The couple collapsed on the bed, sweating and gasping for air. Severus summoned his wand and cast a cleaning charm over them and the sheets. They shared a soft kiss and drifted off to sleep.

T.B.C


	8. Author's Note 2

Author's Note: 

Hey everyone!

Sorry about the confusion on this story. I accidently uploaded the wrong chapter on the last update, but that has now been fixed. Hope you enjoy!

Tiffany


	9. Happy Halloween

The Power of Five 

Summary: What if Patti Halliwell had not four but five daughters? While helping Prue clean out the attic, Paige finds something interesting. The four sisters and Leo begin the search for the fifth Charmed One. Their search leads them to Hogwarts and straight into the war between the Light and Voldemort. Will they find their lost sister? Can the Charmed Ones help defeat Voldemort? Who knows. R/R.

Author's Note: This is an Alternate Universe. Prue never died but Paige was still found. Patti died when Paige was 12, Phoebe was 14, Piper was 17, and Prue was 19. The youngest is now 17 or 18. Prue was already in college when Patti died.

Chapter 8- Happy Halloween

October seemed to fly by. It was now Halloween. Hermione had quickly mastered all of her powers. She was now as strong, if not stronger, than all four of her sisters combined. Albus has canceled all classes so everyone could put the finishing touches on their Halloween costumes.

"I wish Draco could be here." Hermione said sadly as Piper helped her sew on the last of the beads onto her costume.

"I know honey. Look, you know he'll always be with you right." Piper replied.

"I know. Well, what do you think?" Hermione asked as she held up the dress.

"It's beautiful. You'll make a great Cleopatra." Piper answered.

"So what are you and Leo and the others going as?" Hermione asked.

"Leo and I are going as Isis and Osiris. Paige is going as a flapper girl and Sirius is going as a gangster. Phoebe and Remus are going as King Arthur and Guinevere. And I believe Prue and Severus are going as Bonnie and Clyde." Piper answered.

"Well, I gotta go. I promised Ginny I'd help her with her costume. See you later." Hermione said.

After hanging up her dress, Hermione orbed away. Piper was glad her little sister was doing fine. After Draco's death, everyone was a little worried. Piper grabbed her jacket and headed outside for a walk. She stepped out onto the grounds and spotted Hagrid with Fang.

"Hello Hagrid." Piper greeted.

"Hello Piper. How are you?" Hagrid replied.

"I'm just fine. Everything set for the dance tonight?" Piper answered.

"Sure is. I'm really glad you and your sisters have helped Hermione. I know how much she loved Draco." Hagrid said.

"Yeah. Prue did more for her than the rest of us. Prue went through a similar experience a few years ago, so she knew what Hermione was going through." Piper explained.

"Yeah. Well, I gotta get going. See you tonight." Hagrid said.

Back in the castle, Sirius and Severus were in Severus's lab talking. Over the past few weeks the two had become a bit more civil toward each other.

"So, I've noticed you've been a bit more relaxed. I guess you finally getting some has something to do with that huh?" Sirius asked.

"Fuck you Black." Severus said.

"Ha! HA! Come on Snape. Admit it. Prue's been a good influence on you. You're not so much a bastard as you used to be." Sirius laughed.

"And I can see that you being with Paige has only helped make you an even bigger pain in the ass." Severus shot back as he stirred the potion he was brewing.

"Yeah, yeah. What are you brewing now?" Sirius asked.

"It's a power stripping potion. It's a back up in case we can't combine the two potions or they don't work. We're hoping this will weaken Cole, or whatever the hell he's called." Severus answered.

"Oh. Hopefully everything will work out. Then Hermione can get some kind of closure. I'm still trying to get over how powerful she is." Sirius said.

"I'm not surprised. Patti, Remus, Albus and I always knew she was going to be powerful. It was just a matter of time really." Severus stated matter of factly.

The day wore on. Dinner was filled with talk of the dance. After dinner everyone headed to their dorms to either get dressed or to study. At eight o'clock, the third years and above and the staff returned to the Great Hall.

"Wow! Great costume Mione." Ron exclaimed.

"Thanks. I love yours too. Let me guess, Alexander the Great?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. You make a great Cleopatra." Ron answered.

"Hey guys." Harry said as he and Ginny walked up.

"Hey. Great costumes." Hermione greeted.

The four friends headed for a nearby table. Hermione smiled as she watched Harry and Ginny. They were dressed as Eric and Ariel from The Little Mermaid. She missed Draco terribly, but knew he would want her to move on with her life.

"Hello everyone. Let's give a warm welcome to the Weird Sisters!" Albus said.

Everyone began clapping and cheering as the group made their way on stage. As they began to play, everyone broke into pairs and started dancing. Hermione smiled as she watched her sisters and their partners move onto the dance floor.

"Want to dance?" Ron asked.

"Sure." Hermione answered.

Ron and Hermione joined their friends on the dance floor. Hermione began to have fun. Pushing all of the pain and troubles she had been through these past weeks to the back of her mine. The dance continued. Everyone was having a blast. Hermione was sitting at a table watching everyone else dance.

_'Draco, I wish you were here. I miss you and hope you're happy.'_ Hermione thought.

"How are you doing?" Remus asked as he and Phoebe sat down next to Hermione.

"I'm doing all right. I just miss Draco." Hermione replied.

"Oh sweetie. It's hard at first, but it will get easier. Just take things one day at a time." Phoebe said gently.

"I'm trying. So, are you two having fun?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes. I haven't had this much fun in a long time. Same goes for Severus. I almost had a heart attack when I saw him out there dancing with Prue." Remus answered.

"Ha, ha, ha. I'm sure you're not the only one." Phoebe laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Hermione giggled.

Phoebe and Remus stayed and talked for a little while longer then went back to the dance floor. Hermione danced a few more dances with Ron, Harry and even Neville. At midnight Albus ordered everyone to bed. As Hermione made her way to her room, her sisters approached her.

"Come with us." Prue said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"There's someone we think you should meet." Paige answered.

Hermione nodded and followed her sisters. They made their way to Prue and Piper's chambers. Hermione watched as Phoebe set up a circle of 9 white candles and lit them. Then Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige stood in front of the Book of Shadows while Hermione stood off to the side.

"Hear these words, hear my cry

Spirit from the other side

Come to me, I summon thee

Cross now the great divide."

Hermione watched as a swirl of white lights danced in the center of the circle. Hermione watched in shock as two women appeared in the wake of the white lights.

"Is something wrong girls?" Penny asked.

"No. We just thought there was someone here you two would like to see." Paige answered as she nodded toward Hermione.

Penny and Patti looked over at the youngest Charmed One. Both women gasped as their eyes fell on Hermione.

"Hermione?" Patti asked.

"Mum? Grams?" Hermione replied.

"Oh dear. Look at you." Penny said.

Penny and Patti stepped out of the circle and became flesh and blood once more. Penny, Patti and Hermione stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Hermione ran to her mother and grandmother. The three held each other tightly. Hermione's sisters watched on tearfully as their youngest sister met their mom and grandma for the first time.

T.B.C


	10. A Death and Vengeance

The Power of Five 

Summary: What if Patti Halliwell had not four but five daughters? While helping Prue clean out the attic, Paige finds something interesting. The four sisters and Leo begin the search for the fifth Charmed One. Their search leads them to Hogwarts and straight into the war between the Light and Voldemort. Will they find their lost sister? Can the Charmed Ones help defeat Voldemort? Who knows. R/R.

Author's Note: This is an Alternate Universe. Prue never died but Paige was still found. Patti died when Paige was 12, Phoebe was 14, Piper was 17, and Prue was 19. The youngest is now 17 or 18. Prue was already in college when Patti died.

Chapter 10- A Death and Vengeance

Hermione was having the time of her life. She had called the Grangers and told them everything. They were happy she was having fun and even more happy that she and her birth sisters and dad were getting along. They were heading for Spain for the holidays and were just glad she was somewhere safe and not alone.

"So Hermione, what do you want to do today?" Piper asked.

"I don't know. What's there to do here?" Hermione asked.

"There's museums, movies, Alcatraz." Phoebe said.

"I don't think Alcatraz would be a good idea. Remember the last time you went there? A vengeful ghost went on the war path." Prue said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Phoebe giggled.

"There's the Golden Gate Park, um, god, there's a bunch of stuff to do." Paige added.

"Hmm. I guess I could start off with a good museum, then go from there." Hermione said.

The sisters, Remus, Severus and Sirius headed for the cars and off they went. All day they showed Hermione and the guys the sights, sounds and tastes of San Francisco. When they returned to the manor, they found Minerva waiting for them.

"Minerva. Is something wrong?" Remus asked.

"Yes. Hermione, I think you should sit down." Minerva answered sadly.

"It's my parents, the Grangers. Isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. It seems that they were in a village in Spain where Death Eaters were raiding. They are dead Hermione. I'm sorry." Minerva answered.

Hermione sat on the couch and closed her eyes. Her sisters and father gathered around her. Sirius and Severus stood off to the side. They were furious. Hermione took a deep breath then spoke.

"Did they suffer?" Hermione asked.

"No. It looked like the killing curse. They were still sitting at the table of the café where they were found. We guess they were one of the first people killed." Minerva replied.

"As long as they didn't suffer. Does the Headmaster want us to return?" Hermione questioned.

"No. He says for you all to remain here. He thinks it's safer for you at the moment." Minerva answered.

"Why go after the Grangers?" Sirius asked.

"They weren't. The Death Eaters were on a raid and the Grangers were in the wrong place at the wrong time. If they were targets, they more than likely would have been tortured before they were killed. This was just an unfortunate coincidence." Minerva stated.

"So what about their things? Their house?" Hermione asked.

"Albus has had everything taken care of. They have all be turned over to you and the proper paperwork is waiting for you at Hogwarts. I had best be going. Don't worry child, soon this will all be over." Minerva said as she hugged Hermione.

Once Minerva left, Hermione got to her feet and walked to the living room window. It was Remus who broke the silence.

"Honey, I'm so sorry. I know how much they loved you and how much you loved them." he said.

"I know, but at least they didn't suffer." Hermione replied.

That night, they all decided to stay home. Leo was there and they were all seated around the fireplace. Hermione suddenly jumped to her feet. A few seconds later she was running upstairs.

"Hermione! What's going on!" Prue called after her.

They found her in the attic flipping through the book of Shadows.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner? Look, the two potions have been combined right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah." Piper answered.

"Look, in my premonition, I saw Cole coming to Hogwarts. What if we summon him, and just vanquish him now? That way, Voldemort doesn't have the upper hand and Cole can't hurt anyone we love anymore?" Hermione explained.

The others just stood there. The same thought running through their minds. Why didn't we think of that?

"I agree." Leo said.

"Okay, Severus, where did you put the potion?" Prue asked.

"In our room." Severus answered.

"Phoebe, Paige, gather they crystals. Piper, you go with Severus and get the potion. Leo, Remus, Sirius and I will get everything set up here." Prue instructed.

Everyone rushed off. Hermione quickly found the summoning spell. Ten minutes later everything was ready. Sirius, Remus, Severus and Leo took cover in different parts of the attic. The sisters gathered around the Book and began saying the spell, everyone had their potions ready.

"Magic forces black and white,  
Reaching out through space and light,  
Be he far or be he near,  
Bring us the demon Belthazor here."

A whirlwind formed in the center of the crystal cage. Cole in his demonic form appeared. Once he materialized, he began getting electrocuted by the crystals.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Belthazor screamed.

"NOW!" Hermione yelled.

Prue moved one of the crystals. Before Cole could move the nine of them each threw the vials of the potion.

"NOOOO! AAAAHHHH!" Belthazor screamed.

**BANG!** The force of the blast threw everyone back. A few minutes later they began to slowly get to their feet. They cautiously approached the large burning spot where the demon had once been. Severus quickly put out the fire.

"How do we know he's really gone?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe you and I could get a premonition?" Phoebe suggested.

Hermione and Phoebe knelt beside the burnt spot and both placed their hands on it. Both got the same premonition. Belthazor now burning in hell for eternity with no chance of escape.

"It worked!" Phoebe and Hermione cried in unison.

Everyone began laughing and hugging each other. That night they group headed for P3 to celebrate. Finally they had the upper hand. Voldemort had just lost his one insight to the Charmed Ones. Things were now even. For the time being at least. That night as Hermione slept, she had a visitor.

_Hermione's Dream_

"Hello Hermione." _Draco said._

"Draco!" _Hermione cried as she ran to him_

_The two hugged each other tightly. Both glad they were in each other's arms once more._

"Hermione, now that Belthazor is gone, you have closer and I'm been avenged." _Draco said._

"Oh Draco. I miss you so much. I wish I could have saved you." _she said tearfully._

"Don't cry. I chose to interfere. I should have let you handle it, but it was my choice and I'd do it again in a heart beat." _he said as he held her._

"I love you Draco." _she whispered._

"And I you. I always will." _he said._

_Their lips met in a tender kiss._

_End Hermione's Dream_

Hermione smiled and snuggled deeper under her blanket as she slept. Getting the first peaceful night's sleep since Draco died. She was going to be fine. They all were.

T.B.C


	11. A Bad Feeling and an Even Worse Premonit

The Power of Five 

Summary: What if Patti Halliwell had not four but five daughters? While helping Prue clean out the attic, Paige finds something interesting. The four sisters and Leo begin the search for the fifth Charmed One. Their search leads them to Hogwarts and straight into the war between the Light and Voldemort. Will they find their lost sister? Can the Charmed Ones help defeat Voldemort? Who knows. R/R.

Author's Note: This is an Alternate Universe. Prue never died but Paige was still found. Patti died when Paige was 12, Phoebe was 14, Piper was 17, and Prue was 19. The youngest is now 17 or 18. Prue was already in college when Patti died.

Chapter 11- A Bad Feeling and an Even Worse Premonition

The Christmas holidays flew by. The Charmed Ones, Severus, Remus and Sirius returned to Hogwarts a day before the students returned. Hermione signed the paperwork to officially make everything that belonged to the Grangers hers. Once that was taken care of, she returned to her rooms to unpack.

_'Cole's gone and now we only have to worry about Voldemort. He's going to regret the day he decided to take on the Charmed Ones.'_ Hermione thought as she finished unpacking.

Once done she decided to take a walk around the lake. She took a deep breath of the winter air. She had always loved winter. It was as if the winter wiped away everything, giving her a clean slate in life. She spotted Paige and Sirius ice skating on the lake. Well, Paige was ice skating and Sirius kept falling on his ass.

"Ow! I'll never get the hang of this." Sirius complained.

"Oh sure you will. You just need a little practice." Paige said.

"Hey you two." Hermione said as she walked to the edge of the lake.

"Hi!" Sirius and Paige greeted.

"Having problems Sirius?" Hermione asked with a giggle.

"Yeah. I wasn't meant to ice skate." he grumbled as he slowly made his way off the ice.

Hermione and Paige started laughing. Sirius merely glared playfully at them as he began taking off his skates.

"What to join me Hermione?" Paige asked.

"I'd love to." Hermione answered.

Hermione quickly conjured a pair of ice skates. She put them on and joined her sister. Sirius watched in awe as Hermione skated around the ice doing jumps, twirls and even a back flip. It was amazing to watch.

"Wow. Where did you learn all of that?" Paige asked.

"I took figure skating lessons for six years. I started when I was four." Hermione answered.

Hermione and Paige left the ice and joined Sirius. The three took a walk and just talked. Hermione voiced her worries of Voldemort. Paige and Sirius told her everything would be all right. Harry was getting stronger and when the final battle came, Harry would be ready and he would have the Power of Five behind him.

"Besides, without Cole, it's not like Voldemort can just call on demons whenever he feels like it." Paige added.

"You guys are right. I guess I'm just worrying over nothing." Hermione said.

The three returned to the castle for lunch. Everyone seemed in a joyous mood. Despite the fact that the final battle was soon approaching. Hermione spent the rest of the day either outside or in her rooms reading. Her sisters and their other halves were scattered throughout the castle. Hermione couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that crept over her.

She decided to do something about it. She closed her book, got to her feet and made her way to Prue and Piper's chambers. She said the password and entered. The room was empty. She walked over to the Book of Shadows and opened it. She found the spell and quickly set up a circle of nine white candles.

"Hear these words, hear my cry

Spirit from the other side

Come to me, I summon thee

Cross now the great divide."

White orbs began to swirl in the center of the circle. A few seconds later Grams appeared. When she saw Hermione she smiled gently.

"Hermione. This is a surprise. Did you need something dear?" Grams asked.

"I just needed someone to talk to Grams. I know I have dad and my sisters, but I just feel I can't really talk to them about this." Hermione answered.

Penny stepped out of the circle and walked over to her youngest grandchild. She put a comforting arm around Hermione and led her to the sofa. The pair sat down. Hermione took a deep breath then began talking.

"Grams, even though Cole is gone, I can't shake this foreboding feeling I have. I don't know why. It's as if my instincts are telling me that something terrible is about to happen. Something that maybe even the Charmed Ones can't even stop." Hermione explained.

"Have you told your sisters?" Grams asked.

"No. I guess I'm afraid they'll just tell me that I'm over reacting or something." Hermione answered.

"Oh my dear child. They won't." Grams said as she gently hugged Hermione.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, the first Wiccan rule is to follow your instincts. If they are telling you something bad is going to happen, then you listen. Each of your sisters had followed their instincts and they have never been wrong." Grams answered.

"So you think I should tell them?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes. Besides, what have you got to lose?" Grams replied.

"You're right. I'll tell them after dinner. Thanks Grams." Hermione said.

Hermione hugged the older woman tightly. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Grams and Hermione sat and talked a little longer before Grams returned to where she belonged.

"You okay Hermione?" Piper asked.

"Yeah. Well, not really. I need to talk to you guys after dinner." Hermione answered.

"Okay. Then we will all go to mine and Prue's chambers after dinner. That okay?" Piper suggested.

"That'll be fine." Hermione replied.

Dinner was full of chatter. Sirius and Remus sharing stories of their adventures with James Potter and Peter Pettigrew. The sisters in turn shared stories of their adventures of fighting demons, ghosts and warlocks.

Hermione got up to leave when she was hit by the worst premonition she had had up until then anyway.

_Hermione's Premonition_

_Hermione was standing with her sisters, her dad, Severus, Sirius, Albus, Minerva and Harry. They were facing off against Voldemort. They were standing in front of Hogwarts. Around them Death Eaters, Aurors and Order members were fighting._

"Give up Potter! You think that the Charmed Ones can protect you? Ha!" _Voldemort yelled._

"Tonight you'll pay for your crimes! You will die tonight!" _Harry yelled back._

_Voldemort began laughing. He snapped his fingers. At least a dozen demons appeared. The Charmed Ones wasted no time. They began fighting off the demons. Remus, Sirius, Severus, Albus and Minerva helping where they could._

"Avada Kedavra!" _Voldemort yelled._

_Hermione turned. She watched in horror as the curse came flying at Remus and Sirius who were standing back to back._

"Dad! Sirius!" _Hermione screamed._

_It was too late. The curse hit both wizards. The pair fell to the ground. Hermione let out a scream of pain, hate and anger._

_End Hermione's Premonition_

"Hermione? Sweetie? What is it?" Phoebe asked as she grabbed Hermione to steady her.

"A…premonition. A bad one." Hermione gasped.

"Let's get her to our room." Prue said.

Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige helped Hermione walk out of the Great Hall. Ten minutes later found them sitting in Piper and Prue's sitting room. Hermione held a hot cup of tea. She had calmed down a bit and was ready to tell them what she saw.

"I saw part of the final battle. Voldemort had somehow summoned a dozen demons. We, dad, Sirius, Severus, Dumbledore and McGonagall were fighting them. Then Voldemort yelled the killing curse. It...it hit dad and Sirius and killed them." Hermione explained.

The silence that filled the room was suffocating. Nobody spoke. They didn't know what to say or even do.

"Okay. Phoebe's had premonitions like this before and we stopped those. We can stop this one." Prue said.

"But Prue, what if we can't?" Hermione asked.

Prue couldn't answer her. All she could think of was when Phoebe had the premonition of Andy. That no matter what, his death couldn't be prevented. She hoped that wasn't the case for Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Not only for the sake of the Wizarding world, but for Hermione, Paige and Harry Potter.

T.B.C


	12. Dreams

The Power of Five 

Summary: What if Patti Halliwell had not four but five daughters? While helping Prue clean out the attic, Paige finds something interesting. The four sisters and Leo begin the search for the fifth Charmed One. Their search leads them to Hogwarts and straight into the war between the Light and Voldemort. Will they find their lost sister? Can the Charmed Ones help defeat Voldemort? Who knows. R/R.

Author's Note: This is an Alternate Universe. Prue never died but Paige was still found. Patti died when Paige was 12, Phoebe was 14, Piper was 17, and Prue was 19. The youngest is now 17 or 18. Prue was already in college when Patti died.

Chapter 12- Dreams

Everyone returned to their classes. Sirius returned to 12 Grimmwauld Place, after promising Paige he would write often. Hermione and her sisters had not yet told Remus and Sirius that Hermione had seen their deaths. They were still trying to find a way to stop it.

"You okay Hermione?" Neville asked as he and Hermione headed for Herbology.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine Neville. Thanks." Hermione answered with a smile.

"If you need to talk, I'm always here." Neville said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Nev." Hermione said.

Over the holidays Harry and Ginny had gotten together and Ron and Padma Patel had started writing. When everyone returned from the holidays, Ron and Padma made things official. They had been dating for the last three weeks.

Hermione focused her mind on the Herbology lesson. She was paired with Neville. At the feast, the night everyone came back, Albus had named Neville Draco's replacement. This shocked everyone. Even Neville.

"Hermione, could you help me with my potions essay tonight? I'm still having problems understanding the topic." Neville asked as he and Hermione washed their hands.

"Sure. How about right after dinner?" Hermione answered.

"Thanks! You're the best Hermione." Neville said with a hug smile.

Hermione headed on to Ancient Ruins. The rest of the day Hermione had managed to keep her premonition out of her mind. At dinner, she sat with Ron, Harry, Ginny and Neville. She looked up at the staff table and watched as her sisters, dad and Severus sat talking and laughing. She hoped her premonition could be stopped.

"Hermione, what should I get Padma for Valentine's Day?" Ron asked.

"Hmm. What does she like?" Hermione replied.

"Um, flowers, jewelry, plants, things that are calming. She says calming stuff helps her relax and study." Ron answered.

"I think I know the perfect thing. I saw it on the last Hogsmeade trip. There's one scheduled a week before Valentine's Day. I'll go and pick it up. That way Padma won't get mad because you're with me and not her." Hermione said.

"That's okay. I can go with you. I told Padma that the next trip I was meeting you and Harry in the morning. She said it was fine. She was going with her sister and Lavender anyway. We're meeting up at the Three Broomsticks in the afternoon." Ron explained.

"That will make it even better." Hermione said.

After dinner Hermione and Neville headed to the Head Boy and Girl's chambers. Neville got his potions book and essay and he and Hermione sat in the sitting room and began working.

"So, what are you having problems with?" Hermione asked.

"I'm having problems finding information on the Moonstone. I couldn't find any books about it in the library." Neville answered.

"I guess the books are check out. But I do have a book that can help. Hang on a sec." hermione said as she got to her feet.

Hermione went into her bedroom. She returned a few seconds later with a book on rare and useful stones. She sat beside Neville and handed him the book.

"Everything you need to know should be here." she said.

"Thanks!" he cried.

Hermione sat beside Neville as he looked up the information and began working on the essay. For over and hour she answered his questions, spell proofed his essay and helped him find the correct information on the stone.

"Whew. Finished. That was actually fun. Thanks for the help. I would have flunked this essay for sure." he said.

"It was fun. And you're very welcome Neville. If you ever need any help in potions or any class, I'm always here." she said as she placed her hand on his arm.

There was a shot of electricity that shot through them. Their eyes locked. Slowly their faces moved closer and closer. When their lips met, the kiss was soft and shy. It lasted only a few minutes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Please forgive me." Neville apologized as he pulled away.

"Neville…" Hermione started.

"I've got to get to bed. Good night Hermione. I'll see you in the morning." Neville said as he gathered his potions books, essay, ink and quill.

Hermione sat there and watched as he walked to his bedroom without a backward glance at her. She grabbed her book and went to bed herself. That night both Hermione and Neville laid in bed, thinking the same thing.

What the hell happened?

Hermione fell asleep a little before eleven.

_Begin Hermione's Dream_

_Hermione was standing at the edge of a cliff over looking a swirling ocean. It was quite beautiful and peaceful._

"Hello Hermione." _Draco said as he walked toward her._

"Draco. I'm so glad you're here." _Hermione said as she enveloped him in her arms._

"Something's wrong Mia. What is it?" _Draco asked._

_Hermione sighed. Draco could always tell when something was bothering her. Even in death he could tell. She pulled him to a nearby fallen tree and they sat down. She took a deep breath then told him about Neville and her kissing._

"Then, he pulled away and apologized. When I tried to talk to him, he just got his stuff and went to bed." _Hermione said._

"Ha! Ha! Ha! I'm sorry. It's just funny that Longbottom actually had the nerve to kiss you." _Draco laughed._

"Draco. This isn't funny. I mean you've only been dead 3 months and already I'm kissing someone else! And I liked it!" _Hermione cried as she got to her feet and began pacing._

"Mia, there's nothing wrong with that. I know you love me and you always will. I'm not saying I like the idea that it's Longbottom, but hey. We can't always choose who we fall in love with. It's something that just happens." _Draco said as he stood up and stopped her pacing._

"You must think I'm a horrible person." _Hermione said sadly._

"No I don't. I think it's great that you're moving on Hermione. You can't feel guilty about it. Maybe there's something between you and Neville. Then again maybe not. You and him have to sit down and talk about it. You can't pretend it didn't happen." _Draco said as he pulled her into his arms._

_Hermione held him tightly. She was so confused. But she knew Draco was right. She and Neville had to talk about what happened that night. Otherwise, it would eat at them both. She looked up into Draco's blue eyes. The two moved closer and their lips met in a loving kiss._

_She missed his kisses. The kiss lasted forever it seemed. Then Draco pulled away. It was time for him to go._

"Remember what I said Mia. I'll always love you and always be there when you need me. I love you." _Draco said as he stepped away from her._

"I will. And I love you too Draco." _Hermione said softly._

_Draco vanished into the mist that had set in. Hermione sat back on the log and started thinking._

_End Hermione's Dream_

Hermione tossed in her bed and clutched her other pillow tightly to her. In Neville's bedroom, Neville too tossed and turned. Trying to sort out what had happened that night in his mind as well.

_Begin Neville's Dream_

_Neville was walking through the beautiful gardens at Hogwarts. His thoughts dwelling on the brief kiss he and Hermione had shared._

"Something on your mind Longbottom?" _a voice said behind him._

_Neville turned and found Draco Malfoy standing behind him leaning against a tree._

"Draco? What are you doing here? You're dead!" _Neville exclaimed._

"Very good. Look, when the living dream, the dead can visit. I'm here to talk to you about what happened tonight with you and Hermione." _Draco answered._

"How do you know about that?" _Neville asked as his cheeks reddened._

"Let's just say, I'm a guardian angle of sorts. It's hard to explain. I can see what's going on with those I love that are still alive. That's my parents and Hermione. And Professor Snape. I saw you and her kiss." _Draco answered._

_Neville looked away. He was ashamed of himself. He felt he had taken advantage of Hermione. He knew how much she loved Draco and that she still loved him and always would._

"Look Neville, what happened tonight, you nor Hermione have done anything wrong. I want her to move on. I don't want her to continue to think on something that she couldn't stop." _Draco said._

"But I took advantage of her! She still hurting from losing you and I just up and kissed her like that!" _Neville cried._

"Hello! Didn't you notice that she one, didn't stop you and two, she kissed you back. Longbottom, you've liked her for how long now? Three, four years? You and Hermione need to talk. That's the only way you two are going to work this out. Maybe there's something between you two, maybe not. You guys need to find out." _Draco said as he stood before Neville._

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you pissed?" _Neville asked._

"Pissed? No. Surprised? Hell yes. As to why I'm doing this, Hermione has found closure. She and her sisters have vanquished the demon that killed me. It's time for her to start moving on. You know about who she is. I mean, true the Charmed Ones have bad track records with their boyfriends dieing, but that doesn't have to be the case for Hermione.

"I just want her to be taken care of. If something does happen between you two, just promise me that you'll love her and treat her the way she deserves. She deserve to have happiness too. Just as he sisters do." _Draco answered._

_Neville just stood there. He thought about the irony of the situation. Here he was, in his dream no less, talking to his one time enemy and now friend, who was dead._

"I promise Draco. Tomorrow I will talk to her. If we get together, she will be taken care of. And even if we don't, I'll always look out for her when I can. I would never let anything happen to her. Just like Ron and Harry wouldn't if they can help it." _Neville said as he held his hand out to Draco._

_Draco shook Neville's hand. With a friendly smile Draco faded away. Neville walked over to a nearby bench and sat down to think._

_End Neville's Dream_

Neville rolled onto his side, took a deep breath and slept peacefully the rest of the night. A gentle smile on his face.

T.B.C


	13. Talks, Advise and Saying Good Bye

The Power of Five

Summary: What if Patti Halliwell had not four but five daughters? While helping Prue clean out the attic, Paige finds something interesting. The four sisters and Leo begin the search for the fifth Charmed One. Their search leads them to Hogwarts and straight into the war between the Light and Voldemort. Will they find their lost sister? Can the Charmed Ones help defeat Voldemort? Who knows. R/R.

Author's Note: This is an Alternate Universe. Prue never died but Paige was still found. Patti died when Paige was 12, Phoebe was 14, Piper was 17, and Prue was 19. The youngest is now 17 or 18. Prue was already in college when Patti died.

Chapter 13- Talks, Advise and Saying Good Bye

It had been two days since Hermione and Neville kissed. Their schedules had left little time to talk about it. After dinner on the second days, the two sat in their common room each holding a cup of tea.

"Hermione."

"Neville."

Both started to laugh.

"You go first Neville." Hermione said.

"Well, the night we kissed, I had a visit from Draco. He told me that the only way we can work this out is to talk. Plus he also said that it's time you moved on. He told me that as long as your happy, that's all that matters." Neville said.

"I had a visit from Draco too. He told me the same thing." Hermione said in surprise.

"So, what do we do about it? I mean I don't want things to be awkward between us." Neville asked.

"I agree. First off, I liked the kiss Neville. That's what I tried to tell you but you walked away." Hermione answered.

"You did?" Neville asked in shock.

Hermione nodded. Neville moved closer to her and pulled her gently into his arms. He leaned foreword and kissed her again. This time the kiss was longer. Hermione melted into his embrace. They came apart only when their lungs cried for oxygen.

"Wow." Hermione sighed.

"Same here." Neville said.

"So, where do we go from here?" Hermione asked.

"That's up to you. Hermione, I've liked you since third year and over that time, I've fallen in love with you. I know I could never replace Draco and I don't want to. I also know that you will always love him. I accept that." Neville answered.

"Neville, I just need some time. I promise you will have an answer in a few days. Can you give me that?" Hermione asked.

"I will give you all the time you need. If you decide that we're better off as friends, then that's all we'll be. I don't want you to feel any pressure. We'll always be friends no matter what your choice is." Neville answered as he held her hand in his.

"Thank you Neville. Well, I'm turning in. I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast." Hermione said.

Hermione kissed Neville on the cheek then headed to her bedroom. Once there, she quickly orbed to Phoebe and Paige's quarters. She stood in the sitting room, then called out for her sisters.

"Hello? Phoebe? Paige?" Hermione called out.

Phoebe and Paige came walking out of their rooms. They were both dressed in their night clothes.

"Hermione, is there something wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, but nothing demonic. I just needed some sisterly advise." Hermione answered.

The three sat down on the sofa. Hermione quickly explained what had happened the other night with Neville, the dreams he and her had and about their talk just a few minutes ago.

"What should I do?" Hermione asked.

"Do you like Neville?" Paige asked.

"Yes. I don't know when I started liking him, I mean a more than a friend, but, he said he's liked me since third year and has been in love with me for the last two years or so." Hermione answered.

"Neville seems like a good guy. Even Draco told you and him that it would be okay if you hooked up. Perhaps you should make a pro and con list. That might help. I know I did before Cole and I got married. It helped me." Phoebe suggested.

"I think I'll do that. Thanks you guys. I appreciate the help. Well, good night." Hermione said with a smile and orbed out.

"So, Hermione's starting to find love again and starting to heal." Page said with a smile.

"Yup. Which is a good thing. Believe me, now that she's healing, her powers will be more focused than ever. Prue's were once she began healing after Andy died." Phoebe agreed.

Hermione slept peacefully that night. The next day she felt stronger and refreshed. She and Neville smiled at each other as they sat at the Gryffindor table at breakfast and throughout the day in the classes they shared. During her afternoon break, Hermione made her list.

That night as she laid in bed, she stared at the engagement ring that Draco had given her. Slowly she took it off. She reached over onto her nightstand, opened her jewelry box, pulled out a silver chain and slid the ring onto the chain. She then fastened the chain around her neck.

"Good bye Draco. I will never forget you and I will always love you. It's time to move on. Just as you want. I love you." she whispered as she turned out the lights and fell asleep.

As she slept, Draco appeared in a swirl of white orbs. He stood at the foot f her bed just watching her sleep.

"Good bye Hermione. I know you and Neville will be happy. Take care of each other. I love you and will always be with you and there when you need me. Farewell Mia." Draco said then faded away.

T.B.C 


	14. An Answer and Valentine's Day

The Power of Five 

Summary: What if Patti Halliwell had not four but five daughters? While helping Prue clean out the attic, Paige finds something interesting. The four sisters and Leo begin the search for the fifth Charmed One. Their search leads them to Hogwarts and straight into the war between the Light and Voldemort. Will they find their lost sister? Can the Charmed Ones help defeat Voldemort? Who knows. R/R.

Author's Note: This is an Alternate Universe. Prue never died but Paige was still found. Patti died when Paige was 12, Phoebe was 14, Piper was 17, and Prue was 19. The youngest is now 17 or 18. Prue was already in college when Patti died.

Chapter 14- An Answer and Valentine's Day

It was a week before Valentine's Day. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny made their way into Hogsmeade. Harry and Ginny headed off to get some more parchment, quills and ink while Hermione and Ron made their way to the shop Hermione had told him about. They entered. It wasn't very crowded, which made it easier for Ron and Hermione to find what they were looking for.

"Here it is. What do you think?" Hermione asked as she pointed out the gift.

"It's perfect! She'll love it! Thanks Mione, you're the best!" Ron exclaimed as he hugged her.

Ron grabbed the gift and the two went to pay for it. They had the clerk send it up to the castle to Hermione's rooms. Ron would pick it up there later. Once done they headed out to meet up with Harry and Ginny.

"So, did you get it?" Ginny asked.

"Yep. I had them send it to Hermione's rooms. I'll go get it later this evening." Ron answered.

"So, Mione, what are your plans for today?" Harry asked.

"I'm meeting Paige at the book store in thirty minutes. Then she and I are just going to browse around." Hermione replied.

Half an hour later Hermione entered the bookstore. She quickly spotted Paige.

"Hey. Have fun with your friends?" Paige asked.

"Yep. I helped Ron get the perfect gift for Padma. What have you been up to this morning?" Hermione answered.

"Not much. I got a letter from Sirius. He's going to be here for Valentine's Day. What should I get him?" Paige said.

"Hmmm. Good question." Hermione replied.

Both women began laughing. They made their way through the village. Trying to find a gift to give Sirius. As they walked Paige asked if she had come to a decision about Neville. Hermione had. On Valentine's Day she would give Neville her answer. Yes.

That night at dinner, things began to turn bad. Halfway through the meal the doors to the Great Hall burst open. In walked six demons. Everyone ran for cover behind the professors. The Charmed Ones stepped foreword.

"Hand over the Potter brat." the lead demon snarled.

"Go to hell." Prue said.

The fight started. The demons began hurdling fireballs and energy balls. Prue would deflect them, Piper would freeze or blow them up and Paige and Hermione would throw them back.

"This is taking too long." Piper said ten minutes later.

"I've got it! Hellspawn demon Creature of death Fire shall take Your very breath!" Hermione cried.

The demons all began to scream and seconds later burst into fire. The sisters and everyone else let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, that was fun." Phoebe said.

The sisters began laughing. Dinner continued without further incident. What worried the sisters was how Voldemort had managed to summon more Demons to him. She didn't dwell on it long. After dinner she and Neville began working on their potions essay.

The week flew by. It was now Valentine's Day. The feel of happiness and love was in the air. Hermione had told Neville to meet her in the farthest rose garden from the castle right after lunch. Hermione was pacing the frozen ground nervously.

"Hello Hermione." Neville said as he walked up.

"Hi Neville. Come on, let's sit down." Hermione said.

The pair sat side-by-side on the bench. Hermione quickly cast a warming spell on them, took a deep breath then began to speak.

"I asked you here, because I've made my decision regarding us." Hermione said.

"Oh? What is your choice?" Neville asked.

"The answer is yes Neville. I would like for us to see what if any potential we have as a couple. I think we will be good together." Hermione answered.

Neville didn't speak. He just leaned over, pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Hermione melted into his arms and returned the kiss. Both feeling happiness surround them. When they came apart for air, Neville just held her.

"I meant what I said. I know you will always love Draco and he will always have a piece of your heart. I accept that. All I ask is that you be honest with me and I'll do the same." Neville said.

"I can easily agree to that." Hermione replied with a smile.

The pair stayed in each other's embrace. Enjoying their new found happiness. Together. Inside, Paige and Sirius were getting reacquainted as well.

"Oh Paige." Sirius moaned as the laid back on the bed.

"Mmm. Sirius." Paige sighed as she sat above him.

Sirius reached up and massaged her breasts as she began riding his hard penis faster and faster. Paige moaned as he began to fill her completely. Once buried in her wet depths, they paused to savor their joining.

Paige matched his movements. Slow, firm strokes. Sirius tangled his hand in her dark hair. Paige turned her head back and their lips met. Their movements began getting faster and faster. Both quickly losing control of their passion. But neither really cared.

Sirius pulled out, but only long enough to move Paige to her back. He thrust even deeper into her. Causing her to cry out and arch her back. Their movements became harder and faster. They bothed cried outas they reached their climax. Together.The pair fell to the bed exhausted.

"Happy Valentine's Day my dear." Sirius whispered.

"Mmm. A very Happy Valentine's Day." Paige said with a smile.

That night, the Charmed Ones, Severus, Sirius, Remus and Neville weren't seen at dinner. Everything seemed to be going just fine for the sisters. Their love lives were happy and peaceful. Now if only their regular lives could be that way too.

T.B.C

Author's Note: Sorry if this chapter kind of sucks. I'm kind of blocked on this one. The next one will be better. I promise

Tiffany


	15. Plans in Motion

The Power of Five 

Summary: What if Patti Halliwell had not four but five daughters? While helping Prue clean out the attic, Paige finds something interesting. The four sisters and Leo begin the search for the fifth Charmed One. Their search leads them to Hogwarts and straight into the war between the Light and Voldemort. Will they find their lost sister? Can the Charmed Ones help defeat Voldemort? Who knows. R/R.

Author's Note: This is an Alternate Universe. Prue never died but Paige was still found. Patti died when Paige was 12, Phoebe was 14, Piper was 17, and Prue was 19. The youngest is now 17 or 18. Prue was already in college when Patti died.

Chapter 15- Plans in Motion

February passed. It was now March. Hermione had begun training with her sisters. Prue and Phoebe worked with her on physical training while Piper and Paige worked with her on potions. Remus, Sirius and Severus helped out where they could. Sirius and Remus as well as Severus were good at hand-to-hand combat and Severus also helped with potions.

"So do you understand the concept?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes. Play possum, let him get close enough and stab him with the athame." Hermione answered.

"Right. Now, you ready to try?" Prue asked.

Hermione nodded. They had managed to find a spell that would magically create a demon for the sisters to practice on. Sirius said the spell. The demon appeared. Hermione began her attack. Everyone was impressed. She had come a long way in the course of a few weeks. Hermione flipped over the demon and fell to the ground, grabbing her ankle.

"Ow! My ankle!" Hermione cried.

"Pathetic witch." the demon snarled.

The demon walked up to her holding a fireball. Hermione made her move. She slammed the athame deep into the demon's chest. The demon cried out in surprise and burst into flames.

"Very good Hermione." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Phoebe's right. You're doing great." Prue added.

"I hate to break this up, but we have an hour till dinner." Severus said.

They concluded training and headed off to grab showers and change before dinner. Hermione had just emerged from her bedroom after a shower dressed in black jeans, heeled boots and a red turtle neck sweater. She spotted Neville sitting on the couch.

"Hey. How was training?" he asked.

"Good. Maybe you could come watch sometime." she answered as she sat beside him.

The whole school had been shocked when Hermione and Neville had made it public that they were dating. Harry, Ron, Ginny and the other Gryffindors thought it was great. The rest of the school kept their mouths shut.

"Well, it's time for dinner." Neville said.

Hermione and Neville left their chambers hand-in-hand. They sat with their other housemates and joined in the conversations. Just before dinner ended, Ron's dad, Arthur Weasley burst in. He was bleeding from a cut on his forehead, bruises covering his face and arms and what looked like scorch marks on his left cheek. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, her sisters, Severus, Albus, Minerva, Remus and Sirius rushed to his side.

"Let's get him to the hospital wing." Albus said.

Sirius and Severus helped Arthur to his feet. Albus instructed Harry, Neville, Ron and Ginny to return to their dorms. He would send Minerva to talk to them once they found out what happened. Hermione followed her dad and Severus while walking beside her sisters.

"Arthur what happened?" Poppy asked as they entered the wing.

"I was working late at the office. Suddenly, six…creatures showed up. Luckily, Tonks, Kingsley and a few other Aurors were still there. They came to help. Tonks used a fire forming spell on one of them and the thing exploded. Once we got rid of the rest, I immediately came here." Arthur explained as Poppy healed his injuries.

"That sounds like a demon attack." Paige said.

"Demon?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. Arthur, meet the Charmed Ones. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. They are Hermione's sisters. It's a long story, that we don't have time to tell now. Did they say anything when they attacked?" Albus answered.

"Actually yes. One of them said, 'He'll make a good message for the Charmed Ones.' I didn't understand what he meant. But now I do." Arthur replied.

"Voldemort is targeting Order members I'm close to. Or he's starting to." Hermione said.

"Arthur, you and Sirius return to headquarters. Call all of the Order members. Tell them there is an emergency meeting in two hours. I will be there within the hour." Albus ordered.

Arthur and Sirius nodded. They both made their way to Poppy's fireplace and flooed away. Albus then faced the sisters.

"Perhaps you four should be there. That way you can explain all you know about demons. Do you four have any theories on how Voldemort is getting demons and warlocks to join him?" Albus asked.

"Perhaps he's trying to become the new Source. God knows he wouldn't be the first one to try that trick." Piper said

Hermione and Prue hurried to her and Piper's rooms, grabbed the Book of Shadows and hurried back to the others. Hermione would orb her and her sisters to headquarters while Severus, Albus, Remus and Minerva would floo. Hermione and her sisters arrived a few minutes before the others.

"So this is Order headquarters. A little drab isn't it?" Phoebe said.

"I plan on redoing the place once this war is over." Sirius said as he came out of the kitchen.

Paige smiled at him. They followed Sirius into the kitchen. The room was packed. Every member of the Order was there. A few seconds later, Albus, Severus, Minerva and Remus emerged from the fireplace.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. I'm sure you're all wondering what Miss Granger and her guests are doing here. I'll explain. Hermione is in fact the fifth and youngest daughter of Patricia Halliwell. Her father is none other than Remus Lupin.

"She was adopted by the Grangers, whowere squibs, for her protection. These four others are her sisters. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. They are here to help. It seems that Voldemort has joined forces with the underworld. Meaning, demons and warlocks.

"The sisters can help. Seeing as how the Wizarding community has not had any problems with the underworld in nearly one hundred years. Now, I will let Arthur explain what happened at the Ministry of Magic earlier this evening. Arthur." Albus explained.

As Arthur began retelling his story, Prue sat down the book and began flipping through the pages. Hermione stood beside her, while the other three listened carefully.

"What are you doing?" Hermione whispered.

"Looking for a spell that might help. There has to be something in here." Prue whispered back.

"What do we do then?" Mad-Eye- Moody asked.

"I'm hoping the sister can come up with something to help us." Albus answered.

"Ah Ha! Found it!" Prue cried out.

"What did you find?" Paige asked.

"A spell to vanquish the Source. If Voldemort has indeed become the new Source, this spell will work. As he and Harry are fighting, We can say the spell. The combination of the two should do it." Prue answered.

"And if it doesn't then what?" Moody asked.

"Then perhaps a potion could work. Between myself and Severus, we should be able to cook up something." Piper replied.

"Wait! That's it! How about we do all three! While Harry and Voldemort are fighting we say not only the spell, but we use a potion as well. Just like you did with Cole when you tried to vanquish him when he became the Source." Hermione exclaimed.

"Sweetie that's brilliant!" Phoebe cried.

"Then that is our plan. For now, if you come across a demon or warlock, use your wands to set them on fire or blow them up. That seems to be the most effective way to deal with them." Albus instructed.

And so the meeting concluded. The sisters, Remus, Minerva, Severus and Albus returned to the school. Minerva quickly left to tell Harry, Ron and Ginny that Arthur was safe and sound. Hermione would explain things to Neville. Piper and Severus headed for his lab to begin work on the potion. Prue, Phoebe and Paige began going through their supplies to see what they needed that might help in the coming battle.

T.B.C


	16. Prelude to War

The Power of Five 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Charmed or Harry Potter. This story is for fun and fun only.

Summary: What if Patti Halliwell had not four but five daughters? While helping Prue clean out the attic, Paige finds something interesting. The four sisters and Leo begin the search for the fifth Charmed One. Their search leads them to Hogwarts and straight into the war between the Light and Voldemort. Will they find their lost sister? Can the Charmed Ones help defeat Voldemort? Who knows. R/R.

Author's Note: This is an Alternate Universe. Prue never died but Paige was still found. Patti died when Paige was 12, Phoebe was 14, Piper was 17, and Prue was 19. The youngest is now 17 or 18. Prue was already in college when Patti died.

Chapter 16- Prelude to War

March passed into April. Harry, Ron and Neville were now coming to the training sessions with Hermione. They knew that Ron would be there at Harry's side just as Neville would be at Hermione's. Harry, Ron and Neville were doing great, despite the fact they couldn't use Wiccan magic like the sisters.

"Okay. Severus and I have finished the potion. Since Voldemort isn't actually a demon, we won't need a piece of his flesh like we did with Cole." Piper said as she and Severus walked into the room one April afternoon.

"Flesh?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. With upper-level demons you usually need a piece of their flesh for a vanquishing potion. Well, for Cole we did anyway." Phoebe explained.

"Yuck!" Harry, Neville and Ron cried.

"Okay. We have the spell, the potion and now all we need is Voldemort. If everything goes in our favor, we should be able to vanquish him." Prue said.

Practice was dismissed. Ron and Harry headed off to Quidditch practice, Neville went to the library to study for the upcoming potions test. Hermione knew that now was the time to tell her dad and Sirius about her premonition.

"Um, dad, Sirius. There's something I think I need to tell you." Hermione said nervously.

"What is it honey?" Remus asked.

"I think you guys should sit down for this." Hermione said to her dad, Severus and Sirius.

The three Wizards conjured chairs for everyone. Once everyone was seated, Hermione took a deep shuttering breath then began to speak.

"Do you guys remember that night after Christmas when I had that premonition and I said it was bad?" Hermione asked.

The three nodded.

"Well, I saw part of the final battle. Voldemort had a bunch of demons and warlocks with him. Me, my sisters and everyone else were fighting them. Voldemort yelled the Killing Curse. I turned in the direction. I watched as the curse hit dad and Sirius. You two were fighting with your backs together. The curse hit you both and you fell to the ground dead. I called out to you right before the curse hit but it was too late." Hermione said sadly.

Everyone remained silent. No one really knowing what to say. Especially Remus and Sirius. Hermione simply stared at her folded hands in her lap. It was Severus who spoke first.

"You had this premonition for a reason. Perhaps there's a way to save them." Severus said.

"But there may not be. I had a premonition of Andy dieing seven years ago and we couldn't stop it from happening." Phoebe said.

"Looks like we'll be seeing James and Lily again." Sirius said with a sad smile.

"No! I can't and won't let you two die! Dad, I just got you back! There has to be someway I can stop it from happening! Like I did with my premonition about Cole!" Hermione cried as she jumped to her feet.

"Hermione, listen to me. If there is nothing you can do, then there's nothing you can do. Just like Phoebe said. There's a chance that maybe you and your sisters can stop it, but there may also be a chance that you can't." Remus said gently as he got up and hugged his daughter.

Hermione began to cry. She feared her father and sister were right. That there was nothing they could do. Just then Leo orbed into the room wearing a worried look.

"Leo? What is it?" Piper asked.

"The Elders have found out when Voldemort is attacking." Leo answered.

"When?" Prue asked.

"A month. On the 15th actually." Leo replied.

"Let's go tell Albus." Paige said.

The nine left the room and made their way to Albus's office. They found him drinking tea while staring out of his window. They quickly explained about Voldemort attacking in a month.

"Then it has begun. I will notify the Order and the Ministry. I will also have Harry assemble the D.A. I suggest you all begin working harder than ever. Especially if Voldemort has indeed become the new Source." Albus said.

"He has. The Elders were able to confirm that. The potion you and Severus have made should work along with the spell that Prue found." Leo added.

Everyone left. Hermione returned to her rooms for a hot shower. Two hours later found her sitting on the ledge of her window staring at the lake. That was how Neville found her when he returned from the library.

"Hermione? You all right?" he asked.

"Neville, hold me?" she asked sadly.

Neville was at her side in an instant and had her in his arms. She clung to his shirt and cried. All Neville could do was hold her. He had no idea what was wrong, but whatever it was it was bad.

"Sshh. I'm here. Just let it out my dear." he whispered as he rubbed her back.

Through her tears she told him everything. About her premonition and when Voldemort was attacking. Neville now understood. She was scared. Scared of losing her father after just really getting him back.

The couple stayed in their chambers and had lunch. Hermione wasn't ready to face her friends or the school at that moment. Neville and Hermione just laid on the couch holding each other.

"You feeling better?" Neville asked.

"Yes. Thank you. I think I just needed a good cry." Hermione answered.

"My Gram always told me, "Sometimes Neville a woman just needs to cry." She told me that all I could do was be there for her. Whoever she was. You know, she wrote and said she was happy for me and thought you were a wonderful woman and witch. She's looking foreword to meeting you at graduation." Neville said.

"Ha. Ha. So am I." Hermione giggled.

The couple reappeared at dinner. Harry told her the D.A. was meeting the next afternoon. Dinner helped Hermione to relax even more. Temporary washing away all her trouble and fears. Letting her feel somewhat normal. Whatever that was for a Charmed One. That night after dinner Leo and Piper were seen heading for the lake.

"Do you think Hermione is ready?" Leo asked.

"Yes. She has closure for what happened to Draco and soon will get closure for the death of the Grangers. She's ready Leo. She even said that Draco came to her and Neville in a dream and said he was fine with them being together. Much like you did for your wife Lillian." Piper answered.

"Draco was a good person. He's at peace now. That in itself had to have brought some comfort for Hermione." Leo said.

Piper nodded. The couple sat on the grass near the shore and watched as the sun sat and the moon rose. Since they had come to Hogwarts, Piper and Severus had come up with a potion that had cured Remus of his lycropathy. They had found the cure back in November. The first full moon after he was cured, Remus had taken Phoebe for a walk. No longer in fear of hurting someone else.

"It really is peaceful here." Piper sighed as she rested her back against her husband's chest.

"It sure is. But I do miss San Francisco." Leo agreed.

"Yeah. I wonder what Hermione will do once she graduates and this threat is over?" Piper wondered.

"I don't know, but whatever she does you and her sisters will just have to support her." Leo answered.

"Don't worry we will. Just as long as she stops in for a visit once and a while." Piper said with a smile.

Leo just laughed. They sat outside for an hour before Leo orbed them back to their room. Prue was with Severus, Phoebe with Remus, Paige with Sirius and Hermione with Neville. Each couple taking in this peaceful moment. Not knowing if it would be their last.

T.B.C


	17. WAR

The Power of Five 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Charmed or Harry Potter. This story is for fun and fun only.

Summary: What if Patti Halliwell had not four but five daughters? While helping Prue clean out the attic, Paige finds something interesting. The four sisters and Leo begin the search for the fifth Charmed One. Their search leads them to Hogwarts and straight into the war between the Light and Voldemort. Will they find their lost sister? Can the Charmed Ones help defeat Voldemort? Who knows. R/R.

Author's Note: This is an Alternate Universe. Prue never died but Paige was still found. Patti died when Paige was 12, Phoebe was 14, Piper was 17, and Prue was 19. The youngest is now 17 or 18. Prue was already in college when Patti died.

Chapter 17- WAR

Time flew andsoon it was the morning of the 15th of May. The students below 4th year were sent home along with any student not fighting. The children of Death Eaters had already been taken out of school by their parents. Hermione was nervous and scared. She still had no idea how she was going to save her dad and Sirius.

"Sweetie, you all right?" Prue asked as she walked up beside her sister.

"No. I'm scared Prue." Hermione answered.

Prue placed her arm around her sister's shoulder. She knew how she felt. She had felt the same way when they had vanquished the first Source and when Phoebe had the premonition about Andy dieing.

"Just do your best. I know you're worried about Remus and Sirius, but you can't loose focus on the task at hand. To vanquish Voldemort." Prue said gently.

"You're right. I just don't want to loose them Prue." Hermione said.

"I know honey. Neither do I." Prue whispered.

"Hey, it's time." Leo said as he stuck his head into Hermione's room.

Prue and Hermione nodded. They turned and went to meet the others. Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall. Hermione got the shock of her live when she entered the hall.

"What the hell? Who or what are all these people?" Hermione asked as she stared around the room.

"Leprechauns, fairies, elves, valkaries. They're here to help in anyway they can." Piper answered.

"Wow. I never knew they really existed." Hermione said.

"Trust me, neither did we." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Attention! First let me thank our allies and our new found magical friends for joining us! Today we fight to win back our community from Voldemort! The Charmed Ones have planned an excellent strategy that should do the trick! Remember, do your best and keep your eyes on the goal! To give Harry and the Charmed Ones a clear shot of Voldemort!" Albus boomed.

Everyone cheered. As one, they began to make their way out to the grounds. The Elders had managed to also find out when and where Voldemort would attack. At sunset at Hogwarts. Hermione, her sisters, Harry, Remus, Severus, Sirius and Albus led the way. Leo was waiting with Poppy just in case they were needed after the fighting.

At sunset, Voldemort, his Death Eaters and him followers from the underworld appeared at the gates. Hermione took a deep breath as Voldemort blasted the gates open. Within moments both sides stood facing each other ready for a fight. In no time the fighting began.

Aurors, Order members, D.A. members and the sisters andthe magical creatures focused on the demons and warlocks, leaving the Death Eaters to the witches and Wizards. Finally, the sisters, Remus, Severus, Sirius, Harry and Albus stood facing Voldemort in front of the castle. All around them the fighting continued.

"Give up Potter! You think that the Charmed Ones can protect you? Ha!" Voldemort yelled.

"Tonight you'll pay for your crimes! You will die tonight!" Harry yelled back.

Voldemort began laughing. He snapped his fingers. At least a dozen demons appeared. The Charmed Ones wasted no time. They began fighting off the demons. Remus, Sirius, Severus, Albus and Minerva helping where they could.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled.

Hermione turned. She watched in horror as the curse came flying at Remus and Sirius who were standing back to back.

"Dad! Sirius!" Hermione screamed.

Hermione threw up her hands. Everything but here sisters and the magical creatures froze. Hermione wasted no time, she quickly moved her father and Sirius with her powers to safety. Once that was done she unfroze everything.

"NOOOO!" Voldemort screamed when his curse hit his two followers.

"NOW HARRY!" Prue screamed.

Harry and Voldemort both yelled the killing curse. Hermione, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige moved into position. Just as the two spells collided, the sisters threw the potion vials they each held then began the spell.

"Penelope, Patricia, Astrid,  
Melinda, Helena, Alora and Grace…  
Halliwell witches stand strong beside us,  
Vanquish this evil from time and space!"

"NOOOO! WHAT'S HAPPENING! AAAAHHHH!" Voldemort screamed as he burst into flames.

The Charmed Ones repeated the spell once more. Voldemort's screams echoing over the battle field. With a large explosion, that knocked everyone in front of Voldemort off their feet, Lord Voldemort was gone.

"Is it over?" Paige moaned as she sat up.

"Yeah. I think so." Prue answered as she got to her feet.

"He's gone." Piper said.

"Now that's a vanquish." Phoebe said smugly.

"Finally." Hermione sighed.

Within moments of Voldemort's vanquish his followers and the demons were rounded up or vanquished by the sisters, Aurors and Order members. Once the injured were taken inside the Charmed Ones dropped to the ground and let out deep sighs.

"Thank god that's over." Piper sighed.

"Tell me about. Wish I had found out about you guys sooner." Hermione said with a smile.

"You only used us for our magic." Paige teased.

"Yeah." Phoebe added.

The four began laughing. A few minutes later the returned to the castle. The were quickly spotted by Leo, Neville, Remus, Severus and Sirius. Each sister ran to her significant other. The five couples forgot about everything and everyone around them as they were each busy kissing at the moment.

When each couple parted for air, they made their way to meet with Albus in his office. When they entered, they found Albus sitting behind his desk nursing a glass of Brandy and a tired look on his face.

"Albus?" Severus said.

"Ah. I'm glad to see you all survived." Albus said with a small smile.

"Who did we lose Albus?" Sirius asked.

"Miraculously, no one. The worst injury is a cracked head. Poppy says the young Auror will be fine in a few days. As will everyone else once they get some rest." Albus answered.

"That's a relief." Phoebe said.

"Yes. You four. You have no idea how much the Wizarding world is indebted to you. You helped save us. We can never repay you for that." Albus said.

"Hey, you guys owe us nothing. After all, your community has protected our baby sister. Consider us even." Prue said with a smile.

"Why don't you eight go and rest. You all deserve it." Albus said with a smile and a nod.

That's exactly what they did. Prue and Severus were in his chambers, Phoebe and Remus in his, Leo and Piper in theirs, Paige and Sirius in hers and Hermione and Neville retreated to Neville's room. The rest of the night, everyone just rested. Tomorrow they would celebrate their victory and new found freedom.

T.B.C


	18. Free at Last

The Power of Five 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Charmed or Harry Potter. This story is for fun and fun only.

Summary: What if Patti Halliwell had not four but five daughters? While helping Prue clean out the attic, Paige finds something interesting. The four sisters and Leo begin the search for the fifth Charmed One. Their search leads them to Hogwarts and straight into the war between the Light and Voldemort. Will they find their lost sister? Can the Charmed Ones help defeat Voldemort? Who knows. R/R.

Author's Note: This is an Alternate Universe. Prue never died but Paige was still found. Patti died when Paige was 12, Phoebe was 14, Piper was 17, and Prue was 19. The youngest is now 17 or 18. Prue was already in college when Patti died.

Chapter 18- Free at Last

It had been a week since Voldemort was vanquished by Harry Potter and the Charmed Ones. Life returned to normal. Students prepared for their final exams. Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige were still helping out with classes. They had decided to stay until graduation.

"Hermione, what are you doing after graduation?" Neville asked as he and Hermione sat in the rose gardens.

"Well, I was actually thinking of going back to San Francisco with my sisters. You never know, they may need my help." Hermione answered.

"What about us?" Neville asked.

"I don't know. You know I love you, but I just feel that I need to go with my sisters." Hermione answered sadly.

"Well, there is a Wizarding college in San Francisco. I applied there and they've accepted me. Gram said I could go." Neville said.

"Really! You mean you would come to San Francisco with me?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. If you want me too." Neville answered.

"Oh Neville!" Hermione squealed as she threw her arms around his neck.

The couple fell to the ground laughing. Suddenly blue orbs appeared before them. Hermione and Neville quickly got to their feet and watched in shock as the orbs formed into none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Hello you two." Draco greeted with a smile.

"Draco?" Hermione and Neville asked in shock.

"In the flesh." Draco answered.

Hermione and Neville rushed foreword. Hermione hugged him as he and Neville shook hands.

"You're a Whitelighter?" Hermione asked.

"Yep. Look, I know you and I will always love each other, but I meant what I said to you and Neville. I doubt you will ever see me again, but I will be there if you two ever need me. I just thought I should come and see you. One last time." Draco said.

"Don't worry Draco. I promise to take good care of her. Just as I promised." Neville said.

"I know you will. I also know you two will be very happy together. Just be honest and open with each other. And remember, I'll be there if you need me. Always." Draco said with a smile.

"I know. Good bye Draco." Hermione said.

"Good Bye Mia. Neville." Draco said as he orbed away.

"Wow. That was interesting." Neville said.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Hermione laughed as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

The couple started to walk around the beautiful gardens. May passed into June. The 5th and 7th years took their O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s. It was now graduation. Hermione still hadn't told her sisters whether or not she was returning with them to San Francisco.

"Good afternoon everyone. Today we are here to celebrate the graduation of the Class of 2005. This class has been extraordinary. They have been through some much as a group. Each student has their own unique talent and flare for life. I know that they will all be successful in whatever endeavor they choose to pursue." Albus said.

In the front row sat Harry, Hermione, Neville and Ron. Each glad but also sad that they were graduating. Harry and Ron were both heading off to the University in London in the fall and Neville was going with Hermione to San Francisco. One by one the students went on stage to accept their certificates of completion. The last ones were the Golden Trio and Neville.

"Neville Longbottom!" Albus called out.

Neville smiled as he walked up, took his certificate and shook Albus's hand and hugged Minerva.

"Ronald Weasley!"

Ron nearly tripped in his eagerness. He merely shrugged, took his certificate and hugged both Albus and Minerva.

"Hermione Granger!"

Hermione gracefully walked onto the stage. She took her certificate and hugged Albus.

"Thank you sir. For all you've done for me." she whispered.

"You're welcome." Albus said.

Next was Minerva. Tearfully the young woman hugged her former professor and head of house.

"I'll never forget you professor and all you've taught me. Thank you." Hermione whispered.

"Stay in touch my dear." Minerva said tearfully.

"Harry Potter!"

Proudly Harry made his way up. He hugged Albus tightly.

"Thanks old man. For everything. I'll miss you." Harry whispered.

"And I you Harry." Albus said with a tear in his eye.

"Good bye Professor McGonagall. You keep the old man from going too senile won't you?" Harry said as he hugged Minerva.

"Ha. Ha. I will Harry. Good luck." Minerva laughed.

Once Harry returned to his seat, and Albus and Minerva wiped their eyes, Albus spoke once more.

"I now pronounce this class graduated! Good luck!" Albus said happily.

The now former students clapped, cheered and threw their Wizarding hats into the air. The staff, friends and family all clapped and cheered with the new graduates. After the ceremony, everyone began meeting up with their families.

"I am so proud of you honey." Remus said as he hugged Hermione.

"We all are. I know mom and Grams are too." Prue said with a bright smile.

"So, how does it feel to be a graduate?" Phoebe asked with a smile.

"Not too different really." Hermione answered with a smile.

Everyone began laughing. Hermione led her sisters and dad over to Neville and his grandmother. Everyone was quickly introduced.

"It's nice to finally meet you Hermione. I must say I was surprised when Neville told me you and him were dating. I'm also sorry to hear about young Malfoy."Augusta Longbottom said.

"Same here. And thank you about Draco. I know he's happy now. And that he's happy about me and Neville." Hermione said with a smile.

"So, have you decided on where you are going? I mean are you returning to San Francisco with your sisters?"Augusta asked.

"Yes. I will be going to San Francisco. You never know when they may need my help. Besides, I'm ready for a change of scenery." Hermione answered.

"Then I gather Neville, you will be going to the University there then?" Augusta asked her grandson.

"Yes ma'am." Neville answered with a smile.

"Don't worry Mrs. Longbottom, we'll make sure Neville is taken care of." Piper said.

"Yeah, besides, he always has a place to stay at the manor." Paige added.

And so, the class of 2005 began their journey into the real world. A world without Voldemort.

T.B.C


	19. Epilogue

The Power of Five 

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Charmed or Harry Potter. This story is for fun and fun only.

Summary: What if Patti Halliwell had not four but five daughters? While helping Prue clean out the attic, Paige finds something interesting. The four sisters and Leo begin the search for the fifth Charmed One. Their search leads them to Hogwarts and straight into the war between the Light and Voldemort. Will they find their lost sister? Can the Charmed Ones help defeat Voldemort? Who knows. R/R.

Author's Note: This is an Alternate Universe. Prue never died but Paige was still found. Patti died when Paige was 12, Phoebe was 14, Piper was 17, and Prue was 19. The youngest is now 17 or 18. Prue was already in college when Patti died.

Epilogue

Hermione Longbottom Halliwell pulled her car into the driveway. She and Neville had been married for about four years now. They had graduated from Hogwarts seven years prior. She and Neville now lived next door to here sisters.

"Nev! I'm home!" Hermione called out as she walked into the house.

"Hey honey. How was your day?" Neville asked as he walked out of the living room.

"It was good. Yours?" she answered.

"It was fine. I got the new shipment of mandrakes in today. Finally." he replied.

Neville ran a herb and plant shop for Wiccan witches. Hermione was a photographer alongside her sister Prue. Phoebe was still at the Bay Area Mirror, Piper still had P3 and Paige was now a full time Whitelighter while working at Neville's shop.

In the year following Hermione and Neville's graduation from Hogwarts Her sisters had each married their boyfriends. Prue and Severus had a quiet hand fasting at the manor, Phoebe and Remus had a beautiful muggle wedding at St. Paul's cathedral and Paige and Sirius got married in a extravagant outdoor ceremony at Golden Gate Park. Life was good for the Charmed Ones. Piper now had two sons, Wyatt Matthew and Christopher Perry. So far, she was the only one of them to have children.

"I got a call from Harry today. He and Ron will be in town next week and want to have dinner with all of us. He asked us to tell your sisters and the others." Neville said.

"Okay. Well, they're all home, let's tell them now." Hermione replied.

The pair walked over to the manor. They entered to find Leo chasing a very naked Chris into the living room.

"Chris stay still!" Leo called out as he tried to corner his son.

"Need some help?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Aunty!" Chris cried.

Just a Leo made a grab for the toddler, Chris orbed to Hermione. Leo went crashing to the floor. Hermione, Chris and Neville began laughing. Leo grumbled as he got to his feet.

"Chris, that wasn't very nice. You need to be dried off and dress. Or you might get sick." Hermione said as she walked over to her brother-in-law.

"Sorry Aunty Mione." Chris said as she handed him to his dad.

"What's all the racket?" Sirius asked as he and Remus came out of the kitchen.

"Just the usual. Trying to get Chris dressed after his bath." Leo said as he headed upstairs.

"Glad me and Paige don't have kids yet." Sirius said.

Everyone laughed. Hermione and Neville followed the guys back into the living room. Five minutes later everyone was seated in the room. Hermione told them about Harry and Ron wanting to get together for dinner. They all agreed.

That night as Hermione and Neville laid in bed, she thought back over everything that had happened.

"You all right honey?" Neville asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking of the past." Hermione answered.

"Yeah. We've all been through a lot. But, it's the future that we have to wake up to every morning." Neville said.

"Yes, and that future is looking better with each day." she said.

Hermione leaned over and kissed her husband. That night the Halliwell sisters and their husbands all slept in peace and looking foreword to the coming day. Each day looking brighter than the one before.

The End!


End file.
